Under the Rainbow
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: An almost romance, told in perfect 250 word segments. Under normal circumstances Korea would have never given Belarus, or anyone other than China, a second glance. Under normal circumstances Belarus would have never even considered a life outside the iron wall. But the Cold War is anything but normal circumstances and normal isn't really making sense anymore. Korea/Belarus.
1. Somewhere Under the Rainbow

Under the Rainbow

A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments.

By Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea / Belarus

**Notes**: In an attempt to get back into the APH fandom I went searching for inspiration and found it in a very obscure pairing and a lovely song, from which this story gets it's title, by **The Jane Austen Argument**. The hope is that I will update this at least every other day and that each chapter will be exactly 250 words. It's going to be a bit of a challenge, but I think I can do it. I hope you enjoy!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_

* * *

><p><em>I'm somewhere under the rainbow, way down low…<em>

* * *

><p>He hadn't wanted to go, one must understand that if one intends to learn anything from this tale. There is something to be said about free will and how it affects one's actions; positively or negatively. A mind under duress is a very dangerous thing. It leads us to do things that would normally be considered out of character.<p>

Certainly that is true of this instance.

Without the looming desperation and antagonism of his brother and peers he would have never found himself in that house, so damp and oppressive that sometimes he still tremors with the memory. Nor would he have sought refuge in her; a creature much brighter, yet much more depraved and twisted than even himself.

Under no normal circumstances would Im Yong Soo have ever given Natalia Arlovskaya a first, let alone second, thought. If not for the strange, almost laughably somber, twist of fate he would have never fallen under her spell. Maybe it was him who pulled her under his spell.

It doesn't matter now. Not really.

Indeed there is much to be said about the lengths a person is willing to go to feel sane again.

And as you try to make sense of this debacle you must remember this above all else; Yong Soo hadn't wanted to go, not at all. It was never in his intention for any of this to happen.

But as in most cases where the Soviet household was concerned, what an individual person wants means nothing.

Absolutely nothing.


	2. You Think You Know It

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter I; You think you know it

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: ChelloDello / Chibi Ra Chan

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>And heaven's not enough, you think you've found it and it loses you…..<em>

* * *

><p>Korea had hoped that the ceasefire would settle everything once and for all. His people would agree to disagree and he himself would go back to normal. No more headaches, no more shooting pains from battles being won and lost, no more choosing between his friends and his brother.<p>

But his hope is misplaced.

If anything, the ceasefire only made things worse for Korea. Everyday he awoke with a dull ache in his heart, the kind that could not be soothed by any means. The reprieve he'd wanted felt like a tightening noose around his neck.

Even the closeness of his elder brother, his beloved Yao, did nothing to quell the constant ache that the young nation felt each moment of each day.

Yong Soo was a positive person by nature so he tried, oh how he tried, to be normal again. He smiled the best he could through it all, he kept positive thoughts and attempted to do what his brother had asked of him, to learn, to achieve, to be a good comrade.

That word made him want to vomit. He did not want his brother's camaraderie, he wanted his love, his approval, but no matter what he did he could never smile enough, be happy enough, to make himself truly believe what he told his people.

China could see through his fake smiles with practiced ease; His halfhearted compliance angered him more than if he hadn't tried to believe at all.

Overall, Korea was a horrible communist.


	3. And It Uses You

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter II; And it uses you

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>And heaven's not enough, you think you know it and it uses you…..<em>

* * *

><p>"How can you send me away hyung-nim?" Korea screams. The sound is loud and stings like a wasp's jab against his eardrums.<p>

China had expected such theatrics from his youngest brother and was not let down. If pressed, he would say that that was what annoyed him the most about the Korean, his ability to over feel and overreact to every little thing.

To be fair, this time it wasn't just 'some little thing'. He could not, or would not, deal with his little brother anymore.

"Don't be so dramatic aru, it isn't forever. You clearly aren't committed to your people as much as you say you are." He scoffs and turns away, not caring to see the hurt he knew would be in Yong Soo's eyes.

"What does that even mean?" He can still hear it in his voice however and it annoys him even more. Asking why he did things was another unfortunate trait the boy had picked up from that idiot America. Once upon a time Korea would have never dared question him or his decisions, Yao had raised him right after all.

But now, thanks to the interference of the western world, he always demanded an explanation. Yet another reason to send him away.

"Don't be rude. Those fools have distracted you from what is important, your people and the commune. Maybe a stay with Russia will rid you of this desire for useless western things aru."

Ivan always did enjoy breaking in the rebellious ones.


	4. The Edge of Hell

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter III; The Edge of Hell

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Keep your eyes on me now that we're on the edge of hell. Dear my love, sweet morning light wait for me you've gone much farther, too far...<em>

* * *

><p>Vietnam isn't his closest sibling by any means. When he was 'born' she had already left China's home and was running her own affairs. They were never really friends.<p>

But ever since they had both joined the merry gang of communism (his words, not hers) they had become somewhat comfortable with each other's presence. But there was never a very concrete and organic bond between them.

Still, with the all too real threat of being sent away from his home, from his beloved brother, and into the cold unforgiving jaws of Mother Russia, Yong Soo turns to his eldest sister for advise.

"What do I do nuna? I can't go, we both know I won't last five minutes in the soviet house." Even while being brutally honest, Korea tries to inject some humor into the situation, even if it is the self-depreciating variety.

Vietnam fixes him with a no nonsense stare, silently proclaiming that she didn't want him to make a joke out of the serious issue. He obeys and his face grows grim.

"Life is about sacrifice Yong Soo." She speaks quietly with wisdom beyond her years. "You make choices about what's worth striving for and what you're willing to sacrifice to achieve it. You choose, but you didn't stop to think about what you would end up sacrificing for to get it."

"But-"

She stops him, her grey eyes steeled over with hard learned knowledge. "You picked Yao, and what you've ended up sacrificing is your own freedom."


	5. A Mad World

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter IV; A Very, Very Mad World

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races; going nowhere. Going nowhere...<em>

* * *

><p>Early mornings were arguably he best part of the day in the Soviet House for the nations that were forced to call it home.<p>

Almost like servants, they rise early, before sunrise, to start their seemingly endless chores and duties. Everyone except for Ivan, who was the only person who got to sleep in late. It was that short bit of peace that made the rest of the cold, miserable day somewhat bearable.

One by one they amble into the kitchen, an unlikely ragtag group of nations. Lithuania is the first up; making breakfast with the little truly edible food that they had. Not too long after Estonia stiffly walks in, followed by Latvia. Next is Miss Ukraine in her wool robe. It went against the policy of 'everyone has the same as everyone else' but as long as Russia never found out, no one would begrudge the sweet nation this one luxury.

Soon Prussia and Hungary would follow, the later still half asleep and supported by the former. Then Belarus in all her chilly glory saunters in with her night dress tailing the floor. Toris never fails to greet her brightly.

Most mornings she ignores him, but every once in a while Natalia nods her head at him in acknowledgement, setting his heart a flutter for the day. This is not one of those mornings.

But this morning is different for another reason. This morning Latvia arrives late, with strange news to deliver.

"China's sending his little brother here!"


	6. At This Time of Day

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter V; At This Time of Day

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Nothing is certain at this time of day, you could reverberate, you could decay. The mouse and the model are laughing at us. We'll risk it. We're desperate for someone to trust...<em>

* * *

><p>Despite being a bit on the cowardly side, Latvia is quite good at hearing information he isn't supposed to. Ravis's ability to eavesdrop had saved them many times before. No one doubted the legitimacy of the young nation's words, but they were understandably confused.<p>

"I don't get why Mister Russia is taking the kid in." Estonia questions.

Ukraine twists a stained cloth napkin in her hands nervously. "Can we really fit more people in this house? It doesn't make much sense."

"Since when has that bastard Russia done anything that makes fucking sense?" Prussia says moodily. Half asleep and leaning on his shoulder, Hungary snorts, making the German's burgundy eyes momentary light up with pride.

"Don't insult brother like that." Belarus warns as she pulls her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the deep morning chill. No one pays attention to her reprimand other that Lithuania who flashes her a tired smile.

"Maybe he's just coming to visit?"

"Who comes to visit here Liet?" Latvia ask rhetorically with bitterness. It was a feeling that burned in all of their hearts.

"It's the younger one, Korea right? The one who just split?" Lithuania inquires as he starts plating everyone's food.

Porridge. Again. Ravis nods and takes a sip. He makes a face but eats nonetheless, it's better than nothing. Barely.

Toris sits and sighs deeply. "Alfred's not going to be happy when he hears that half of his victory is hidden away in the Kremlin. Not happy at all..."


	7. The Flip Side of Reason

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter VI; The Flip Side of Reason

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>By counting your blessings, you wined up in debt, it starts with your family and ends in your bed...<em>

* * *

><p>The satellites, as Hungary had sarcastically named their group, may get stolen information from Latvia, but Russia had ears in the house in the form of Belarus.<p>

It has been a few weeks since she has seen her beloved brother face to face. He was very busy after all; she was lucky that he had even found time to see her today.

He was building a perfect world for them all to live in.

Natalia spends a lot of time trying to believe this. She has to or else she would have to face the fact that he wasn't very busy at all, that there was more Vodka on his desk than paper work. She would have to accept that more likely than not he had only chosen to see her because she had information on the others.

She loves her brother and doesn't want to think these things, so Belarus forces herself to believe in Ivan's dreams instead.

"Brother, there is talk among the satellites that Korea is coming to live with us. Is it true?"

"Which little birdy did you hear this from?" he asks dismissively.

"Latvia. Is it true or not?"

"Oh, when will you learn to behave Ravis?" Ivan laughs darkly. Belarus tries to ignore the guilt and dread for Ravis in her tummy. "But, da, it is. Aren't we lucky? A new member of our happy family!"

_'It doesn't seem very lucky, or happy, for us.'_ Natalia thinks but forces herself to smile back anyways.


	8. Anyone Who Had a Heart

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter VII; Anyone Who Had a Heart

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Anyone who had heart could love me too, anyone who had a heart could surely take me in his arms and always love me, so why won't you?<em>

* * *

><p>Yong Soo doesn't know what to say to his brother as they drive through what seems like never ending snow<br>and leafless trees, so he says nothing.

China intently stares out of the window doing his best to pretend that the sullen peninsula nation didn't exist. Usually he would run his mouth the whole trip, trying to get China to laugh or smile. He almost wanted to, just to feel a bit normal.

But that was before.

The drawback of being so very open with your feelings, he was learning, was that you ran the risk of people taking advantage of them and using them against you. China knew that his worst fears were being separated from him and being all alone. And by leaving him in the 'care' of Russia (And Yong Soo use the term 'care' jokingly, he had heard the horror stories of how Ivan treated those entrusted to his 'care') China was making him live through both.

Yong Soo didn't know what China was trying to accomplish other than breaking his heart.

They arrive and stare awkwardly at each other; Korea hopes for a minute that it is all some big joke at his expense.

It isn't.

The car drives away without him in it.

Yong Soo is two nations now; North and South Korea rolled into one tall, awkward, teenager. But right now, literally left on the soviet doorstep like an unwanted kitten, he feels like he is a lonely little proto-nation all over again.


	9. The Shark's Serenade

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter VIII; The Shark's Serenade

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Just like a shark I will tear you apart, you won't even know what you did. And I'll try to spare you the pain of my jaws but it's just in my nature to rip and to shred...<em>

* * *

><p>Russia saw the world in very simple terms. Summer and winter; black and white, with him or against him. A naïve way to see things, yes, but it served him well. He ruled over what he had toiled for with a literal iron fist because of that kind of thinking.<p>

Ivan hadn't really known what do when China had asked him to take in his youngest brother. It was not at all like Yao did not like to share what he considered his, and after working so hard to keep northern Korea, he was sure that that had included Yong Soo.

_'Ah, he did that for the North, not the South.'_ He realizes when Lithuania walks the boy in.

Perhaps China could not handle the duality of the young nation. Indeed Korea had a luxury that very few nations got, he retained his sense of self, even after being split. Perhaps Yao could no longer handle such stubbornness.

But Ivan saw that steel will as a challenge.

He couldn't categorize Yong Soo neatly like all the others. He was both; North and South, One part have, one part have not, both right and wrong, whole yet split.

In all honesty it was that, not some arbitrary favor to China, that caused him to open his home, his family, to someone who was by all accounts against everything he believed in.

Russia wanted to break him apart and see just what it was that made Korea so special.

"Welcome home comrade~!"


	10. Dressed in Poetry

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter IX; Dressed in Poetry

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>It's just a lyrical lie, made up in my mind. <em>_And you want to be dressed in poetry, but imagery doesn't fit. And you want resizing, but darling dear get a grip..._

* * *

><p>When Belarus first lays eyes on him, it is rather anticlimactic. There are no heart palpitations, no instant attraction, no fireworks. The earth doesn't move and the stars don't suddenly seem brighter. In fact Natalia is sure they don't even make eye contract.<p>

This is not that kind of story.

She stands besides her sister, who is fidgeting nervously, and calculatedly takes in the nation standing in their foyer.

She hasn't seen many Asian men in her life, but she supposes that he is almost handsome, not horrible to look at least. His hair is short and a shade or two darker than Lithuania's but it is messy and sticks out at odd angles.

Had she known him better, or at all really, she would have said that his eyes were the color of freshly brewed coffee. But she doesn't know him nor does she want to, so she categorizes them under 'brown'. He is much taller than her, but not as tall as brother but he looks painfully skinny under his bright blue jacket.

(Which Ivan quickly takes away, he hates the color blue.)

'At least he's no stranger to hunger. He'll fit in just fine with the rest of us.' A nagging part of her quips. Natalia grits her teeth in an attempt to beat the traitorous thought back.

Ukraine doesn't know what has upset her, but she takes her hand in hopes of calming her down.

Belarus glares at the ground for the rest of the introductions.


	11. Behind the Castle Walls

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XI; Behind the Castle Walls

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Everyone thinks that I have it all, but it's so empty living behind these castle walls. If I should tumble, if I should fall would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls...<em>

* * *

><p>Yong Soo is not a vain person by nature, he collects things but not for their monetary value. He keeps things because of the memories they represent.<p>

Which is why he tries to snatches his jacket back from Ivan.

Alfred had given it to him before he left his house two years ago. He knew that the Korean had liked his own jacket and picked out a similar one, in blue, for him.

It was the friendship between the two nations that made the cloth feel warm, not the jacket itself.

"It's mine." Yong Soo says through grit teeth. "You can't have it." To his credit, Russia blinks confused for a moment, but all too quickly the startled expression is replaced with an icy smile.

"There is no 'mine' in this house." Russia answers with conviction. "There is only ours. The community's, the family's." Without preamble Ivan reaches out and yanks the garment out of his grasp with so much force that it knock him of his feet, face first into the linoleum.

Yong Soo's face throbs from the impact. The chill of the floor bites into his flesh and he knows that it will bruise.

Ivan giggles. "How selfish you are, wanting to keep such luxury to yourself. But we'll fix that soon won't we?" the Russian walks over his body before leaving with an order to the others to skip dinner.

No argues.

Yong Soo feels numb, but can't decide if it's from the floor or from shame.


	12. Measuring Influence

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XII; Measuring Influence

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>But you told me things nonbody else wanted to tell. That was the summer that everyone touched me at once, one minute they ignored me the next they were all down my pants...<em>

* * *

><p>"This is your room for however long you stay with us." Lithuania instructs as he opens the plain brown door. "I know its small and isn't much, but at least it's yours. It's the only thing that is here."<p>

Small is an understatement. The room is barley larger than a closet, with just a single bed, an old end table and one lamp. Unlike the rest of the house, the rooms have carpeting, but it is old and most likely stale under his boots.

The only almost redeeming feature was the large window along the back wall. "Someone will bring your new clothes in the morning, and lights are out at ten." The Lithuanian goes on to explain with a tired smile.

"Is this a house or a prison?" Korea asks half-jokingly. Doing so makes his sore cheek throb with pain.

"Both." The answer is immediate and lets the Korean know that he has already given it much thought. "For what it's worth," He starts "While I'm sorry you have to be here, it's nice to have you. I mean, having a new face is nice."

This doesn't make him feel much better, but the heartfelt words make it a bit less terrible.

"What's your real name Lithuania?" Said man blinks, not many people ask, or care, about his name. Lithuania smiles and it lights up the miserable room-closet like a firework.

"Toris, Toris Laurinaitis. You?"

"Im Yong Soo."

"Well it's nice to meet you Yong Soo."

And it is.


	13. Love is Blind

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XIII; Love is Blind

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Love is blind, and it will take over your mind. What you think it love, is truly not, you need to elevate and find.<em>

* * *

><p>It is near midnight and Yong Soo can't sleep.<p>

He does nothing other than lay on the bed and stares at the ceiling, trying his best to sort out all that he is feeling; to make sense of his problems.

Korea doesn't know where to start.

_'Well, these clothes suck. That's one thing.'_ he thinks dryly. The black slacks and dingy white button up shirt he is required to wear feel like they're weighing him down even though the fabric is painfully thin. The grey jacket Latvia had snuck in to replace his blue one only helped a little.

_'I'm starving, that's another thing.'_ Per Ivan's order no one had gotten an evening meal, no one save for Russia himself that is. His stomach growls angrily at him, but there is little he can do to lessen the pain.

_'I hate the color red.'_

_'My cheek hurts like hell.'_

_'I think I left my hairbrush at home.'_

_'I miss China.'_

He pauses in his thinking mortified at the thought and then corrects himself.

_'I kind of hate China too.'_

The peninsula nation hates himself for wanting nothing more to go home to Yao even though it was entirely his fault he was in this mess in the first place.

_'How do you love and hate someone at the same time da-ze?'_

A pulsing ache begins in his head and it makes his vision swim. Yong Soo begins to panic.

_'I don't want to go! I don't-'_

Then, he remembers nothing.


	14. Soup From Stone

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XIV; Boiling Soup From Stone

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>The flowers you gave me are rotting and still I refuse to throw them away. Some of the bulbs never opened quite fully, they might, so I'm staying awake. Things I have loved I am allowed to keep. I'll never know if I go to sleep...<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus had a tendency to roam the halls at night.<p>

She knew that lights were out by ten, but there was little worry of getting caught. Her brother had put her in the furthest wing from his own and none of the Satellites would rat her out.

_'Not in the way that you rat them out at least.'_ She really needed to do something about her pesky conscience, it was getting annoying.

Like when she saw Latvia sporting a swollen wrist, gained from telling Russia that he gave the satellites information. Natalia was quite skilled at keeping her feelings in check, but even she couldn't help but wince at the direct result of her actions.

_'It's for his own good. Brother is trying to make the world better, he can't be held down by wandering ears.'_ She tries to convince herself. It works, but just barely.

Natalia's thoughts were electrified tonight for some reason, possibly because she was hungry. She knew that it wasn't Korea's fault for them being denied dinner. He hadn't known that the color blue set Big Brother in a foul mood; that fighting back made it worse. But it was easier to blame him for her empty stomach than blaming Russia.

Tonight the empty hallways are doing little to soothe her troubled mind. Natalia is ready to give up and return to her room when a hand covers her mouth and she is forcefully pulled into a cold, tall body.

"Isn't it past your bedtime _Yeppo_?"

Note; 'Yeppo' is a term of affection in Korean. It means something along the vein of 'pretty' or 'lovely'.


	15. Out of Box

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XV; Out the Box, Out of Line

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Feel so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back. Now the pain is my pleasure because nothing else can measure.<em>

* * *

><p>There is a certain serenity that came with complete detachedness. When he got like this, so overwhelmed that his heart wasn't his own, he lost all ability to control himself.<p>

This side of him was a product of the war, of the division of his land; a literal split in his soul.

It was almost as if he saw the world without the pesky veil of morals, propriety and concern. Everything was simple; black and white. If he wanted to go, he went, wanted to speak, he spoke, wanted someone, he made it known. It was as if he was Yong Soo in his purest, most selfish, unfiltered form.

Which was why he could freely admit that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

It was almost unnatural really, the way she looked just walking down a corridor. Her skin shone brightly and her hair sparkled in the moonlight. Her long nightgown trailed behind her like the cape of the most regal queen.

In the emptiness of the darkened hall, she was like an angel appearing before his troubled mind. Even Yao was not this unearthly beautiful.

Yong Soo could not stop himself from reaching out and touching her.

"Isn't it past your bedtime _Yeppo_?" He whispers. The girl does not respond verbally, his hand is over her mouth after all, but a moment later she bites into his flesh. Hard.

Korea grins and lets her go.

"You may look like an angel, but you play like a devil. I like that."


	16. All the Action

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XVI; All the Action Underneath the Table

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em><em>Everybody wants me to be their angel, everybody wants something they can cradle. But they don't know I burn, they don't know I burn. Maybe there's a devil, or something like it, inside of me.<em>_

* * *

><p>Natalia often caught grief for her violent tendencies, a fact that barely bothered her anymore. She had discovered at a very young age that the world was a very dangerous place and it was better to be prepared for the worse than to hope for the ideal. If that made her seems unstable, then so be it.<p>

But even she had drawn the line at arming herself in the middle of the night in her own home. About now she was kicking herself for it_. 'What I wouldn't give to have my knife right now.'_ She thinks to herself as she spits on the ground, trying to get the taste of the Asian nation's flesh out of her mouth.

"Very classy." He smirks and it makes her want to hit him, so she does. The slap echoes across the hallway and makes her hand tingle with pain.

"Don't ever touch me again." It is the first thing she has ever said to him and it is a threat.

But if the Korean noticed or cared, he didn't show it, instead he rubs his cheek and grins cockily. "Pretty, vulgar and violent. The points keep racking up for you. What's your name anyways?"

Belarus stares at him disbelievingly. Korea had only been here for a day, not even a full day at that! The audacity of it all made her curious, angry yes, but still curious. "Are you hitting on me?"

"That depends; is it working?"

This time Belarus punches him.


	17. Not Made of Sugar

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XVII; Not Made of Sugar

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry i'm not made of sugar and I'm not sweet enough for you...<em>

* * *

><p>It was openly known that Lithuania was the de-facto leader of the Satellites. He was the most diplomatic out of all of them and could handle Ivan the best. So it was assumed that he would be the one to add another chore to his already extensive list and take it on himself to ease Korea into the fold of day to day life in the Soviet house.<p>

If he was honest with himself, which he always tried to be, it wasn't too much of a burden. Yong Soo seemed like a good man, someone who he could be friends with. He needed all the friends he could get. They were the only thing that made life in the Kremlin livable.

"My face is on fire." The Korean whines as he drags his sleepy body down the corridors towards the kitchen. "How do you deal with this all the time Toris?"

"I do my best to stay out of Ivan's way, you should try to do the same Yong Soo. It's best not to make waves aro-oh!" Lithuania stops walking, his entire demeanor changes to that of pure happiness. "G-good morning Miss Belarus!"

The pretty nation pauses and looks over at them; instantly her pale eyes narrow. She ignores Lithuania and instead glares daggers at Korea before proceeding to her breakfast.

Yong Soo quirks an eyebrow. "Okay, that was weird. What was that all about? Who is she?"

Contentedly Toris sighs, "That's Natalia, Ivan's younger sister. Isn't she great?"

He shrugs, not convinced in the least. "Oh she's something alright."


	18. Lock it in Your Pocket

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XVIII; Lock it in Your Pocket

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, take this one to the grave. If I show you they I know you won't tell what I said. Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.<em>

* * *

><p>Ukraine was usually not one to intrude into the personal affairs of other people. She understood everyone was different and that everyone, human or nation, had more going on in their lives below the surface.<p>

In short, Irina did not like to assume things. But this was a hard thing to try to ignore.

Natalia wouldn't stop staring. Well, maybe stare was putting it too lightly; Natalia was fixated on the animatedly chattering Korean nation, who pointedly ignored her glare in favor of getting to know the nations at their table.

The busty blonde couldn't quite decipher the reasoning behind her sisters staring either which was also strange. Despite being stunted emotionally, Belarus was easy to read. When she was mad everyone knew it, when she was happy, (a rare event these days) it radiated from her and made her look even prettier.

Yet she wasn't familiar with these emotions; upset, curiousness, confusion, which permeated her sister's admittedly rude stare. And quite frankly it was beginning to make her curious as well.

Almost nothing drew such intense feelings from her sister. '_Well, nothing except for big bro-'_ Irina gasped and dropped her fork with a clang. The chatter stopped and the group looked toward her.

"Are you alright Miss Ukraine?"

But Belarus kept watching Korea.

Ukraine's heart beat wildly in her chest and she smiled broadly. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for interrupting; please continue your story Mr. Yong Soo."

It seemed that little emotionally backwards Belarus had a crush.


	19. Crazy Things

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XIX; Crazy Things

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Bless your soul you've got your head in the clouds. You made a fool out of me and now I'm bringing you down. You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<em>  
><em>But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for.<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't react to her being angry with him. Nor has he brought their meeting last night up. Belarus glared murder at her breakfast as Lithuania introduced Korea to the other Satellites.<p>

The entire situation bugged her; him being in their house, ruining their dynamic, existing at all. And after the way her treated her the night before, he had the nerve to ignore her as if she was not worth his time.

Natalia snorts quietly. _'Hardly.'_

So the idea that somehow she was not good enough to be noticed again was ridiculous.

"Um, Miss Belarus….." Speaking of ridiculous, Lithuania and his new best friend finally make it to her side of the table. If he thought she was going to join the welcome party, he were greatly mistaken. "Um, This is Korea, I mean Yong Soo. I thought maybe you might want to be formally introduced." He managed to spit out.

Korea smiles brightly and takes her hand to shake. His hands are the same as she remembers; big and warm. "Nice to meet you Belar- "

Natalia snatches her hand back and rises to her toes until they are nearly eye level. "I thought I told you to never touch me again." She whispers angrily.

Korea blinks "What are you talking about?"

The blonde's eyes shine with confusion before they narrow dangerously. _'Just what is he playing at?'_

"Sister, please calm down."

Without another word, Natalia storms out of the kitchen, just a little bit more than confused.


	20. Staying Busy

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XX; Staying busy

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

Note: Sorry for the 10 day stretch between updates, it was finals week and I was a bit frantic and didn't have time to work on this. Updates should be regular now.

-Ra

* * *

><p><em>I stay up clean the house, at least I'm not drinking, run around so I don't have to think about thinking.<em>

* * *

><p>Chores in the Soviet house were largely the same as chores anywhere. Dusting, sweeping mopping, stoking fires, cooking; it was pretty straight forward. What made it difficult was the sheer size of it all. As a left over mansion from the era of Czars the household was built with the express ideas of housing company and parties, which would then in be turn be cleaned and maintained by dozens of servants.<p>

But that was long ago and no party would see the inside of the home for many, many years. All of the finery may have been extracted from the rooms, but it still took an army to keep the household functioning.

They did the best they could with only eight people.

For his first official day as a part of the Soviet household; he is sent with Prussia and Hungary to clean the pallor rooms that housed important meetings.

Despite what you'd think, Yong Soo enjoyed cleaning. Yao had been a stickler for keeping a tidy home, a habit that rubbed off on him from years at his side.

"You're lucky to be here on a Monday," Hungary intones; her voice isn't the same as he remembered it. It lacked a generally quality of happiness that it once held, "Monday is the day we get to clean the walls."

"Fun" Gilbert adds with a roll of his eyes.

Looking at the high ceilings and the limited supplies they were given, Korea knew that this would be anything but fun.


	21. Shadow of the Family Tree

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXI; Shadow of the Family Tree

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p>Were laying in the shadow of your family tree, your haunted heart and me. Brought down by an old idea whose time has come.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to piss Belarus off so much?" Gilbert asks after they've gotten into the swing of wall cleaning. Hungary lays down her rag and listens, also wanting to know of the bad blood between the two nations.<p>

Yong Soo shrugs. "I have no clue. She just started yelling at me."

The female nation eyes him skeptically. "That's it? Surely you did something to piss her off."

"Nothing. This morning was the first time I've ever met her." He dips the rag into the frigid water and continues. "What's her deal anyways? Is she always so pleasant to newcomers?"

Prussia actually cackles. "Oh yeah, she's a regular bowl of cherries." His laughing is too loud and could bring unwanted attention so Hungary elbows him in the ribs to silence him.

"Shut up Gil, I want to eat tonight." Picking up her cleaning instrument she scrubs a particularly grimy patch of wall near the fireplace and Korea notices that Elizaveta is stronger than she looks. "Belarus is a very, er, passionate person. She doesn't do anything in halves. If she decides she hates you, then she really hates you."

"She's crazy that's what she is." The white haired man mumbles.

Hungary pointedly ignores him. "But when she loves someone, she really, really loves them. Unquestionable loyalty, misplaced as it may be."

"Who's the lucky guy? It's certainly not Toris."

The two old friends exchange looks and with an unsure look on his face Prussia answers.

"Her brother."


	22. A Stained Role

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXII; A Stained Role

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what was flaunted. So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place. <em>

* * *

><p>Dinner in the Soviet house was a predictably somber affair.<p>

The exception being the first dinner where Russia had intently asked him questions, which weren't really questions at all; they were arguments waiting to happen. It was only the dull ache of his bruised cheek that kept him from lashing out.

By the third day however, Korea was old news and ignored.

It is mostly silent, filled only with Ivan's cheerful humming and Lithuania's clipped responses to any questioning that Russia may ask him about the day's chores. Mostly everyone stared at their plates and ate quietly.

But Yong Soo could not help but steal glances at the pretty nation sitting at Russia's side.

She loved her brother too. He couldn't get it out of his head. She loved her brother, possibly like he loved his. He should understand her better, they should understand each other. He loved Yao so much that is hurt and from what Prussia and Hungary had said two days prior, she loved Ivan with the same intensity.

They were kindred spirits, but instead of feeling camaraderie, he only felt pity.

It was plain to see that Ivan didn't love her in return, Korea doubted Russia could love anyone. But she loved him anyways.

It mirrored his own situation almost painfully.

_'Is this how people see me? Hopeless and desperate?'_

He does his best to not think about it, but the parallel haunts him well after the meal is over and the lights are all out.


	23. One of Us

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXIII; One of us

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember, the way it felt to be alive, the day that he first met her.<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus is not entirely surprised to find him in the hallways that night.<p>

While she hasn't run into him since that first night, she knew that something was brewing after tonight's dinner. She wasn't sure if the others had noticed, but he was staring at her; not in a goo-goo eyed way, but in a calculating way, as if he was trying to figure her out.

Korea sits in the main foyer of the house, his legs curled under him in a surprisingly delicate manner. The split nation fixates on the chained locked door, as if trying to decide if it was worth it to run, to try and escape this oppressive house

She has done the same many times before, but she will never admit it to anyone.

She clears her thought and his head pivots toward her and stares openly. Natalia is used to it, being the object of people's stares, and in simply stares in return.

Korea's don't seem to glow with life like they had a week before, and he doesn't make a move to touch her, which is good for him because she had brought her knife this time. Natalia can't help but think that he wasn't even the same person she had met in these very hallways only days before.

He looks defeated. _'Like one of us.'_

Eventually he tears his eyes away and returns to glowering at the barricaded door. "They say that you love your brother." he intones bleakly.

Belarus' blood runs cold.


	24. Our Chains

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXIV; Our Chains

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Hanging from threads of palest silver, I could have stayed that way forever. Bad blood and ghosts wrapped all around me, nothing could ever seem to touch me. I was what I loved most; did you know that I was lost before you found me?<em>

* * *

><p>It takes Natalia a moment to respond. "What of it?" It is not her best comeback by far and they both know it. He could have taunted her about it, not that she is ashamed of her feelings, but he doesn't.<p>

Korea shrugs. "Nothing. I just heard is all." He isn't looking at her, but she can feel the sincerity in his voice. The soviet nation is gripped with the unknown desire to explain herself.

"He is my brother. Of course I love him." Natalia wants to kick herself for yet another lame answer. When the Asian nation finally regards her tense form, it is with an amused sort of look that makes her want to punch him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Her hand instinctually goes to her garter where her knife is tucked, but she makes no move to grab it just yet. They are walking on thin ice and any sudden action could make the fatal crack.

"You don't know me." Her voice is harsh, harsher than usual.

Yong Soo holds his hands up in a placating manner, which only serves to infuriate Belarus more. "I never said that I did I was jus-"

"I don't know what you're up to, but stop it. Your nice act won't work on me, I am not some stu-"

"I have a brother. A brother that I love too. They way you love yours."

The number of times Korea has struck her speechless was simply astounding.


	25. No Rest

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXV; No Rest

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I think I'm drowning but I don't where the air is or what direction to go. And this pain in my chest, it's still there it won't let me rest. Please get me out of here...<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus can't get the words out of her head.<p>

_'The way that you love yours.'_

She avoids Korea as much as she can. Natalia does everything she can do to pretend he doesn't exist; to forget those six words that have turned her world upside down.

But it isn't enough.

_'The way that you love yours.'_

The female nation knows that he is there, she can feel his brown eyes on her, sometimes imploringly, sometimes angry, sometimes pitying her. And it unsettles her.

So much so that she asks her brother to let her go home for a bit, so talk to her bosses and make sure everything is going the way he wanted it to. It is an excuse, a blatant lie, but Ivan doesn't know it.

If it were anyone else he wouldn't even consider it but because it's her Russia says yes. Whether it's because he thinks she was completely incapable of wanting to leave him or because he welcomed the opportunity to be free of her, Natalia doesn't want to know.

_'The way that you love yours.'_

So she leaves, runs away really, unable to bare Korea looking at her like they understand each other: like they are the same. She doesn't want to be like Yong Soo, hopelessly and foolishly in love with someone who clearly doesn't want you.

She doesn't want this at all.

But leaving doesn't help; she still hears the words replay like a scratched record.

_'The way that you love yours.'_


	26. Severing Everything

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXVI; Severing Everything

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Evelyn, Evelyn why do we bother to stay, why are you running away? Don't you feel like severing? Everything's just come together at last. It's broken, I don't want to play.<em>

* * *

><p>Lithuania knows things; little, usually insignificant, things that others don't notice. They that reminds him that even when they are held down, the nations forced to live in the soviet house are real.<p>

He also know big things; important secrets mostly figured out on his own.

He knows that Ravis has always wanted real brothers and sister, he knows that Gilbert and Elizaveta sleep in the same room, he knows that Irina doesn't sleep very much at all.

And Toris knows that something is happening between Natalia and Yong Soo. There is this tension there, this weird vibe between the two of them that no one dared ask about.

He realizes it day they saw Belarus off at the train station. He and Irina went to say goodbye, but the others went to be free of the house for a blissful hour. The satellites stood on the platform and bade her goodbye, their eyes burning with envy, wishing that it was them going home instead of her.

Natalia gave them each a crisp nod, a warm farewell by her standards. But went she came to Korea Belarus couldn't meet his eyes for more than an instant before dashing onto the train.

Yong Soo made to call out after her, a strange look on his face, but Liet grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Just give her time." He advised simply.

Yes there was something strange between them, but what it was and where it came from, Lithuania didn't know.


	27. No Such Details

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXVII; No Such Details

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I was so excited to do such normal things with you. But then you left last night with your toothbrush dry...<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred F Jones was not a patient man. It didn't stem from any malice or indignation of being made to wait, it was just in his nature. He had the hardest time sitting still for longer than a few minutes before he began to start fidgeting and wanting to get up and move. He couldn't help it, he had always been like this.<p>

As it was his ability to sit still was beginning to fail him as he waited for an audience with Yong Soo's boss. It was a formality really, visiting a nations boss before actually going to see the nation themselves, it was a show of respect.

But geez did they always seem to take forever.

America fought to be patient, but he was just too excited. He hadn't seen Korea for a few years and he was anxious to check up on him. Alfred has always liked Yong Soo, he was a cheerful and funny nation to be around. America like to think of him as a little cousin of sorts, even though Yong Soo was technically several hundred years older than him.

Semantics really.

"Mr, Jones, it's pleasant, if not surprising, to see you." his boss finally emerges from his office and greets with a handshake and a small frown.

Alfred scratched his the back of head "It's good to see you too sir, but why are you surprised?"

The president of South Korea blinks. "Because Yong Soo is no longer here."

Alfred suddenly feels sick.


	28. Bellyache

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXVIII; Bellyache

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>A heart that's full up like a landfill, a job that slowly kills you. Bruises that won't heal...<em>

* * *

><p>Ivan cherished the first few days without Belarus, her constant pestering and worrying was gone and he had peace.<p>

But not for long.

He vastly underestimated just how much he had come to relay on his younger sister to keep him informed on the day to day goings on of the nations under his care. Ivan was not keen to admit it, but with his information on the satellites dried up like a river bed the moment Natalia walked out the door. He had used her ears as a crutch, and now he was being to regret it deeply.

It set a creeping sense of paranoia in his veins; scratching at the corners of his already addled mind, taunting him, whispering all that could go wrong.

It wasn't fair, he was doing everything in his power to make life better for everyone, to bring them under the glory and protection that only Russia could provide. He was helping them.

But they wanted to leave his family, to shun his efforts. And without Belarus there to keep him one step ahead, he could feel them biding their time, watching him watch them, just waiting for the correct moment to rebel.

With each passing day the itch got worse, until finally he could not handle it anymore. With or without Belarus, he would keep them in line.

Still, they couldn't go unpunished for doubting him and his vision. One had to be firm with such cankerous children, and firm he would be.


	29. Pieces of Broken Amber

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXIX; Pieces of Broken Amber

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>All along I was searching for my Lenore in the words of Mr. Edgar Alan Poe. Now I'm sober and nevermore will the raven come to bother me at home. Calling you, Calling you home.<em>

* * *

><p>It felt like every nerve in Korea's face was on fire.<p>

That may have been putting it too lightly though. This was different then any other injury he had received in his lifetime; different from any war injury he had ever sustained.

Because while his face was literally black and blue, what truly hurt was his pride.

He hadn't fought back. He had let Russia do this to him without lifting a finger to defend himself. What was the point? Even if he could ignore the fact that Ivan was physically bigger and stronger than him, he couldn't ignore the fruitless of it.

Sure he could have gotten a good hit or two in, but at what cost? Surely that wouldn't only aggravate him further and Korea would be in even more pain than he already was. Or worse he would take it out on one of the others.

They all knew that Toris took the brunt of Ivan's fury on most days. But in the month since Belarus' departure Russia had progressively gotten more and more unstable and it became more than even ever selfless Lithuania could bare alone.

Korea knew he controlled almost nothing in the Soviet house, but he could at least control this, he could make sure that no one else was hurt. He could share the burden.

Someone had to protect them, it might as well be him, he had nothing left anyways.

And if it cost Yong Soo his pride then so be it.


	30. Heart in Alaska

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXX; Heart in Alaska

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Blake's been having trouble with his head again, he takes his pills but never takes his medicine. He tells me that he's fine, and the sad thing is he's right. And when it's two o'clock it feels like nine.<em>

* * *

><p>Irina didn't like this one bit.<p>

She couldn't stand people being hurt, especially people she considered family. And as strange as it was, she considered the rag-tag group of nations that shared her plight just that: family. It hurt her heart to see them in pain, and guilt blossomed in her chest.

The fact that such injuries were caused by her little brother only added to her guilt.

She sat at Yong Soo's bedside and watched as he tried not jostle his injuries. She had stolen some of Ivan's precious Vodka and made him drink in hopes that the alcohol would dull his pain.

It worked, but not as well as she would have liked.

"I'm so sorry." she mutters and carefully takes his hand.

Korea lets her, but closes his eyes. "Don't be."

"This is all my fault. He's my brother I should have been able to-"

He interrupts her. "You couldn't have done anything Ukraine."

"I'm just so sorry." She fights the urge to cry and is mostly successful. "This shouldn't be your fight."

"But it is."

Korea doesn't say anything for a long time, such a long time that the female nation assumes he has finally fallen asleep.

"I miss your sister." Yong Soo whispers when she stands to leave. Ukraine isn't sure where this seemingly out of nowhere comment has come from and attributes it to the Vodka kicking in. She sighs deeply and kisses his forehead in a mothering fashion.

"Me too _solnyshko_. Me too."

**[i. Solnyshko - A Russian endearment for boys, roughly meaning 'little sun']**


	31. Tonight

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXI; Tonight

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Watch my back so I make sure you're right behind me as before, yesterday, the night before, tomorrow. Dry my eyes so you won't know, dry my eyes so I won't show. I know you're right beside me.<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus suffers no delusions that letter from her brother asking her to return stems from him actually missing her. In fact she's surprised that she had been permitted to be gone for as long as she had been. Two months was a long time to be away from the Kremlin.<p>

So with great reluctance Natalia packs up the few things she owns and boards the next train to St. Petersburg.

And of course the person who is sent to pick her up and escort her back 'home', a long, freezing ,three hour trip, is the one person she wants to see least.

Natalia knows that she shouldn't have been surprised to see Korea standing on the boarding platform, but she is.

To be fair much of her shock comes from the black eye he sports. It doesn't a genius to realize that her big brother was the one that had bestowed such an injury on him. Most likely because she had been gone.

He had every right to be angry with her. But the moment Korea sees her a wide grin stretches across his face and d a moment later she is engulfed by him.

Korea is hugging her.

"Welcome home Natalia." He sighs into her hair.

It might have been guilt for his injury or amazement that someone actually missed her or the shock of just how thin and fragile he felt wrapped around her, but whatever the reason, Belarus allows the contact.

She may even lean into it.


	32. In Your Honor

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXII; In Your Honor

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>And as the cathedral has spoken, wishing well to all us sinners. And where the sight grew silent until next year's big human winner...<em>

* * *

><p>"How did you get that bruise?"<p>

She doesn't want to ask but it's already been an hour since they set off, with two more to go, and there had been little to no conversation. Neither nation wanted to test out the thin thread of trust between them.

"Oh this? It's nothing. Ravis just looked suspicious."

Belarus makes a face. "I don't understand."

To his credit he looks unsure about wither or not he wants to tell her, but apparently decides that she should hear it. "Look, Naty-"

Belarus makes an even bigger face of distaste. "Don't call me that. No one calls me that." It was half true at least. No one called her Naty now, but when she was younger, barely a destination on the map, Irina and Ivan had called her that, Toris too.

But those days were dead and gone and best left buried.

"I thought it was cute." he shrugs but continues his story. "Well, _Natalia_, things have been different since you left."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning your brother has gone crazy. Crazier than usual at least."

Belarus is about to defend her beloved brother, but doesn't. "You got that black eye for something Latvia did?"

Korea shakes his head, but keeps walking through the snow.

The female nation is moments away from yelling at him to spit it out already, but the answer, so clear and obvious to anyone that knew Korea, finally dawned on her. "You took the hit for Latvia."

"Bingo. We have a winner."


	33. It's Now

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXIII; It's Now

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>In this time, are we loving or do we sit here wondering why this world isn't turning around. It's now or never.<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus stops walking and looks as if she's never seen him before.<p>

Once again Yong Soo is stricken by just how beautiful she was. Standing on the side of the road, her hair whipping around her in the wind, Belarus looked like the very avatar of winter. It draws him in and pushes him away at the same time.

"You're an idiot." And with one sentence the moment of connection is shattered. She walks right past him as if he is nothing. Korea feels his blood boil despite the weather.

"Why am I an idiot? You'd rather Latvia get hit? He's just a kid." He moves to stand in front of her.

Natalia's eyes narrow. "Stop pretending you care. This is none of your business."

"Well somebody has to because you certainly don't!"

She can almost feel the weight of his anger and she relishes it. Natalia feels alive for the first time in years. "Oh? And you do? Tell me something, would you 'care' about any of us if your stupid brother hadn't left you here to rot?"

"Leave Yao out of this!" he snarls. A part of Natalia knows that she should stop, that she is skirting something horrible, but the words rush out of her.

"Face it! He left you here because he didn't want to deal with you. And who could blame him? All you do is ruin things! You stick your nose were it doesn't belong-!"

In this instant, Belarus knows she's gone too far.


	34. Or Never

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXIV; Or Never

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>We have no use for the truth, and now the time for us to lose who we are and how we've tried, taking every step in stride. It's now or never to decide.<em>

* * *

><p>This time she can see the exact moment the change occurs. His eyes suddenly burn brighter, like the sun on the horizon and then they dim as if eclipsed. His posture changes, his hair thing, whatever that thing was called, seems to deflate. There were two sides of him, two sides of the same coin.<p>

If she were in a better position, Natalia would ponder the ramifications of being two technically different nations, but she isn't.

His hand is in her hair and he pulls. Hard.

Tears sting at the edges of her eyes but Natalia holds them back. She'd be damned if she gave anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"My brother loves me." His voice is throaty and holds an edge to it that she could never imagine Korea normally having. She doesn't like it. "You're trying to trick me, but it won't work."

She tries to push away but he doesn't budge an inch.

"China would never abandon me. Never." The hand fisted in her hair pulls tighter and Belarus grudgingly lets out a yelp.

"Then why are you here?" Arguing further with him probably isn't the best move she could make, but it's all she can think of. Natalia wants the Korea she could handle back.

"No one who loves you would send you here." The words feel almost sacrilegious to speak, but there is a freeing feeling that comes with finally admitting it.

She's miserable here too.

The vice grip on her hair weakens.


	35. The Same Answers

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXV; The Same Answers

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>You've got suckers luck and you've given up. Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine. Did you fall for the same empty answers again?<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm worried brother." She stands in the doorway clutching the fabric of her dull blue dress in her fists. She shifts from one foot to the other.<p>

It took a lot to bring her to admit that she was upset and even more for her to, by proxy, admit that she needed help dealing with it. Korea and his at odds personality had gotten to her, had buried her skin and begun to fester.

She could not hate him any longer, and that was terrifying Combined with the fact that she was apparently the only one who saw that side of him was even more cause for alarm.

Natalia had just enough faith left in he brother to seek his help this one last time.

"Everything will be fine."

Her heart sinks.

Russia hasn't raised his head from his work, let alone looked at her. He had not been there to greet her when she and Korea, in icy silence, returned 'home' last night. "You have not even heard what I am worried about."

"It doesn't matter. With you back, Korea will behave." The blonde girl visibly flinches at the casual tone they are spoken in. She has no idea what Ivan means by that, it was unlikely that Korea would seek her out again. "Everything is fine, you don't need to worry about anything little sister. Everything is always fine here."

"Except when it isn't." She whispers as she leaves, but Russia isn't listening anymore, if he ever was.


	36. Elsewhere

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXVI; Elsewhere

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I love time that's in between, the calm inside me in this place where I can breathe. I believe there is a distance I have wondered to touch upon the years, reaching out and reaching in. <em>

* * *

><p>Yong Soo knows that she knows about him, about the darkest part of his heart.<p>

He also know that she knows that he knows about her knowing about it. Any further than that and his head started to hurt.

As it was they were at a standstill. Yong Soo remembered very little of the incident and was too ashamed to face her again. And Natalia seemed to be content with making herself as scarce as possible where he was concerned.

He saw the strange looks that the others gave them at breakfast each morning. He knew that moping wasn't the best way to handle the situation, but he was who he was and that was how he handled things like this; with a pout and a sullen attitude.

The only thing that really brought him out of his mood was having cooking duty with Lithuania.

Korea didn't mind the other chores; laundry was a time to pick up on gossip with Latvia, shoveling snow with Prussia provide some kind of exercise, and dusting was a good time to relax to Miss Ukraine's soft singing, but cooking duty was something he truly enjoyed.

Korea liked to cook, even if the food Lithuania taught him to make was strange and could be improved with Kimchi, it made him forget his situation for an hour.

Most days at least.

On this day Lithuania decided to throw a wrench in his plans.

"Something is going on between you and Miss Natalia. What is it?"


	37. Deeper Than We Guessed

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXVII; Deeper Than We Guessed

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Our minds were sharp, our bodies burning, we gave ourselves over to learning. How to break and how to give, betrayal taught us to forgive. We stretched and soaked up everything.<br>_

* * *

><p>"It's…..complicated." Korea eventually answers rather weakly.<p>

Lithuania frowns. "How so?"

This honestly isn't a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, especially not Lithuania. It was the worst kept secret in the soviet house that Toris had feelings for Natalia and Yong Soo didn't want to concern him, especially when he wasn't entirely sure of what he had done to her during an episode.

The last time he knew he pulled her hair and made her cry, something that ate him up inside. Who knew how many other episodes she had witnessed?

"She….you know how she's really hard to get and be around sometimes?" The Slavic nation nods. "Well, I think I get her. I just feel like we understand each other about certain…things."

The kitchen is quiet for a moment, the only sound came from the sizzling of the food in the pan. The Korean finally dares to look over at his companion and is relieved to see understanding tinged with curiosity in his features.

"Miss Belarus is a very difficult person to understand. I've know her all my life and I don't think I've even scratched the surface. If she doesn't want to see something, she'll kick and scream until she believes it's not there."

Yong Soo snorts. "Tell me about it."

"If she pushes you, push back. She'll respect you for standing up to her." Lithuania laughs lightly. "Metaphorically of course, don't actually push her. "

Luckily he misses the guilty look in the asian man's expression.


	38. Cosy Red Rainbows

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXVIII; Cosy Red Rainbows

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Under my love wake up to your window, the day calls in billows. It's echoing moonlight on to the blue nightmare of your heart in cosy red rainbow. It's shaking off halos and the memory of our sacred so and so.<br>_

* * *

><p>Irina was not prone to bouts of violence, but there were exceptions to the rule.<p>

Like now.

Belarus stares at her sister as if she has grown a second head. "Did you just throw a hair brush at me?" Ukraine's cheeks puff up with air making them blotchy and red.

"You're being unfair to him!"

Natalia absently rubs her shoulder where the wooden tool hit. If it were anyone else she would have had her trusty knife at their throat but as it was, moments of violence from Ukraine were so rare that she was more surprised than anything.

"It's none of your business how I treat him."

"He's been good to us! He took beatings for us!"

"Do you really have no problem with him sticking his head into our family business? It's our family's problem, not his!"

"He did it for you!"

The younger nation blinked, taken a back. "What did you say?"

Ukraine sighed and looked at the ground, all her anger leaving her. "Brother's gotten worse since you've left, I know you've noticed it. Liet did as much as he could but Yong Soo took the brunt of his anger. Every night he asked about you. Always you. And even though you've given him no reason to like you, he does. I'm not asking you to fall in love with him, but he at least deserves basic kindness."

Natalia tried very hard to ignore the fact that her face was on fire.

"…I make no promises."


	39. Close Your Eyes

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XXXIX; Close Your Eyes

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone." But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...<em>

* * *

><p>Prussia didn't sleep much. He knew that his existence was fragile; in the span of a few years he had gone from a nation to half of a city.<p>

Gilbert wasn't sure how much time he had left, but he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it sleeping.

_'Being East Berlin sucks.'_

Curled up beside him and sound asleep, Hungary flinched. The white haired man frowned knowing that she was having another nightmare. There wasn't really anything he could do to stop it short of waking her up, and he would never do that.

Just because he didn't sleep didn't mean she had to spend the next day sleep deprived. He didn't need anymore guilt on his conscience.

Hungary was never supposed to be here.

The only reason he had surrendered to Russia without a fight was in exchange for some semblance of independence for her. He and his brother were the ones that dragged her into the second great war, a war they lost miserably and resulted in her husband throwing her to the dogs to save his own skin.

It was much of his fault as it was Austria's that Elizaveta was here instead of her own home safe and sound.

But Ivan had lied, and Elizaveta was just as much a prisoner as he was.

The guilt nearly ate him alive. Gilbert pulls her closer and hopes that his presence and meager body heat will be enough to quell her nightmares.

It's not, it never is.


	40. Lost Control

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XL: Lost Control

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>The world might end, the night might fall rain on down and cover us all and drown us in the burden of our sins...<em>

* * *

><p>There are weeks where nothing happens.<p>

Nothing besides the usual subsistence living that has become routine in the Soviet house. With Natalia back Ivan was once again sparse for most of the day, something they all appreciated after a month of terror, but it still felt as if they were walking on pins and needles. The powder keg was slowly building up between Belarus and Korea, apparent to everyone, was ready to burst at any moment.

And after six long weeks of nothing other than fleeting looks; of anger, of sorrow, or confusion, of many unnamed things, something had to give.

Or take.

Natalia was only willing to give if it meant she could take in return.

Which is how she finds herself standing in the shadows of Korea's room contemplating her next move.

_'It's a matter of control.'_ She thinks to herself as she watches Korea snoring lightly, blissfully unaware of her inner struggle._ 'If I allow some peace between us, than I am in control of it. I can end it just as easily as I initiated it. It's not giving in., not really.'_

Natalia isn't sure if she likes this sudden desire for control over her own destiny but she does know that Yong Soo is the one to blame for putting the idea into her head.

He alone must be the one to deal with the consequences; no one else must ever know of her secret inner rebellion.

Her knife gleams muted platina in the moonlight.


	41. Guard Down

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLI: Guard Down

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'll look you in eye, tell you you don't want to die. Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in. Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in...<em>

* * *

><p>Yong Soo wakes up to a blade sharp against his neck and Natalia straddling his waist. "You will listen to me or else you'll be cleaning your blood off these sheets."<p>

He gives the barest of nods, very weary of the metal mere millimeters from his jugular.

"I don't trust you. You're too unpredictable. Dangerous."

"This coming from the girl who's sitting on my lap with a knife to my throat?" Korea can't resist the jab. Belarus glares at the interruption and presses the knife that much closer. "Okay, shutting up now." he mummers.

"You don't belong here, we both know it. Whatever your brother did has fractured you, made you unstable. Don't try to deny it, I have the bruises on my scalp to prove it."

Yong Soo looks abashed but say nothing.

"As far as the others are concerned, my uneasiness towards you is purely based on my distaste of your personality. And we're going to make sure that no one else knows about your _condition_. I've pulled you off your regular chore roster and put you on mine. Everywhere you go, I'll be there; watching you, studying you, making sure you don't have another little episode. Are we clear?"

Natalia sets the blade aside and Yong Soo pushes himself up on his forearms, bringing them nearly eye level. "Is this your weird way of saying that you're worried about me and want to hang out?"

"….I suppose it is."

Korea smiles warmly. "Sounds like a plan than."


	42. Musical Chairs

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLII: Musical Chairs

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>We are difficult to understand, it was hard to make the simple plan work. Difficult, that's what made it work. You're a satellite around my heart ...<em>

* * *

><p>There was a somewhat standard seating chart. Ivan sat at the head of the table with Belarus to his left and Lithuania to his right. Ukraine sat besides her sister with Latvia to and Prussia completing the row. Next to Lithuania sat Estonia, with Korea and Hungary rounding out the right side.<p>

But on this night a very strange thing happened. When the others filtered into the far too big dinning room for dinner, they were amazed to find that both Natalia and Yong Soo were already there.

And Belarus was sitting in Hungary's seat.

For as long as anyone could remember the Belarusian had always sat as close to her brother as humanly possible. And now, seemingly out of nowhere, she was sitting as far away as the table would allow.

It was almost comical, the satellites staring at them with large unsure eyes while Belarus glares. "What?" she barks out.

No one knows what to say until Ukraine smiles and moves to take Belarus' old seat. "I think a little change is nice from time to time hmm?"

It is all the encouragement the others need before they shuffled into a more preferable seating arrangement. They couldn't get blamed for rebelling if they all did it after all.

When Ivan finally arrives he has to do a double take before cocking his head to the side in confusion at the new arrangement. "Did you all play musical chairs while I was gone?"

Yong Soo can't help but laugh.


	43. In the Meantime

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLIII: In the Meantime

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I can see but once I was blind. I was so confused as a little child, trying to take what I could get, so scared that I couldn't find all the answers honey...<em>

* * *

><p>When Natalia said that she'd be watching him, he'd expected her to stick with him during chores and possibly give few more '<em>I'm worried about you, but I'm also considering stabbing you'<em> midnight visits. What he didn't expect was for Belarus to stick to him like white on rice.

"Does it ever get warm here? I've been here since October and it's STILL freezing." He questions as he hangs another string of sheets on the line. It's the middle of March but the wind still blew with more than a bit of General Winters' chill.

"Do you ever stop talking?" she counters and hands him another clothes pin.

"I've been told it's one of my more endearing habits."

Belarus scoffs. "By who?"

Yong Soo grins, caught in his lie, but it doesn't bother him. "Okay, so_ I_ think it's an endearing trait. That counts for something right? So how long do you plan on being my shadow? Not that I'm tired of your company. You just kind of drive the others away with that scowl of yours."

"What scowl? And I do not drive people away." The female nation practically throws the next sheet at his head.

"You do too, when's the last time you spent time with the others? Dinner doesn't count. And neither does your sister."

Belarus pulls her thin jacket closer and mutters "…They don't trust me."

Korea looks back toward the house. "Have you given them any reason to?"

She says nothing and that's answer enough.


	44. Clear of Fear

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLIV: Clear of Fear

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>And now I see, I see it for the first time, there is no crime in being kind. Not everyone is out to screw you over, maybe, yeah just maybe, they just want to get to know you...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Why they don't trust me?"<p>

Yong Soo groans and soothes his temples with one hands. "Nat, as awesome as it is to wake up to an attractive girl straddling you, you really don't have to do this every time you want to talk to me." At least she forewent the knife this time. He considered that to be progress.

"Answer me."

"We had this conversation two weeks ago. I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Well now I do."

"Can't this wait until morning? We have furnace duty tomorrow morning. I need all the sleep I can get."

She presses her palms again his sternum to stop him from rolling over and going back to sleep. "Korea. Why don't they trust me?"

He rolls his eyes. "Well, that could have something to do with it."

"What?"

"You don't let anyone get close to you. Think about it, you're in my bed, on top of me, talking about your trust issues and you still don't call me by my name. You treat everyone like they're nations."

"But we are nations."

Yong Soo sighs and gives her a pitying look. "We're people too Natalia. And if we don't hear our own names every once in a while, we forget that."

Belarus rolls off of him and sits in contemplation on the edge of the uncomfortable bed. After a moment of silence he moves to sit beside her.

Their elbows touch.

"You've always called me Natalia."

"Because I've always trusted you."


	45. Zipped Lips

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLV: Zipped Lips

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I wish I had a metal heart, I could cross the line. I wish that I was half as good as you think I am...<br>_

* * *

><p>Estonia had a very simple plan for staying mostly out of harms way in the Soviet house; Don't see anything.<p>

The others had their own mechanisms for coping with their shared dismal existence. Latvia heard and spoke everything an almost outright rebellion that constantly got him hurt. Lithuania had unwavering faith that things would be okay in the end, a more subtle rebellion. Ukraine had her memories of better times, Prussia and Hungary had each other, and Korea had the hope that his brother would return.

Eduard wasn't entirely sure what Belarus had, but bumping into her leaving Yong Soo's room in the middle of the night in her night clothes certainly gave him some ideas about the subject.

They stare at each other from across the hall, eyes wide and unsure of how to proceed.

_'Well this is unexpected.'_ he thinks to himself. _'Though it would explain her sudden knack for following Korea everywhere. If Liet finds out it will break his heart.'_

"I can explain." She says guiltily.

"You don't have to explain anything Miss Belarus. It's none of my business." He states simply and starts to walk back to his room.

"Natalia. You can call me by name, if you'd like."

Eduard smiles. "Goodnight Miss Natalia."

_'Lithuania won't learn of this from me.'_

Because the real secret to surviving the soviet house isn't to see nothing; it was to see everything, but to say nothing. No one sells out the person who hides their secrets after all.


	46. All of the Ghouls

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLVI: All of the Ghouls

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>All of the ghouls come out to play, and every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn...<br>_

* * *

><p>Yong Soo misses his home; he misses everything that isn't in the stiff walls of the soviet house. It eats at him, the yearning, because there is literally nothing he can do to change it until China changes his mind.<p>

And it is in these moments that he feels the creeping numbness that comes with losing control of himself.

During the first weeks of being in the soviet house he didn't care if anyone found out. He didn't care about what danger he could cause if the dark part of his heart took over, of who he could hurt. He was hurting so why shouldn't other people?

But things change and now he and Natalia do everything to hide it from the others.

He cares about the satellites and the last thing they need to deal with his Yong Soo silences his demons by trying to fix theirs. By doing everything in his power to make their lives a little less bleak, he can make that nagging voice in his head stop.

It's the least he can do to repay their kindness.

Korea works hardest to fix Belarus by far though. Her world is crumbling around her and it's a feeling he is all too familiar with. A part of him thinks that if he can fix her than there's hope that someone can fix him.

It's a good plan, a noble plan even, but one that can only last for so long.

Because somehow the ghosts always come rushing back in, louder than ever.


	47. Fallen Crown

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLVII: Fallen Crown

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>If you want me, than please forgive me, because the crown of love has fallen from me...<br>_

* * *

><p>"You are have become ..<strong>close<strong> to Korea sister?" Ivan asks suddenly as they pass each other in the halls, leaving no room for escape.

Belarus looks straight ahead, hoping to look more stalwart than she feels. "Not exactly."

Ivan laughs and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Ivan knew something she didn't, but just what he knew was the question. "But he feels close to you, da?"

"I suppose. Why brother?

Russia avoid her question by asking one of his own. "You care about this family yes?"

"You know I do."

"Than we must keep it together at all costs. Korea… he is a bit of a, ummm, troublemaker? Yes, troublemaker. He needs to be taught. He already likes you. You would tell me if he was making trouble wouldn't you Natalia?"

Belarus' breath hitches in her throat. He wants her to spy on Yong Soo . True, it's nothing she hasn't already done for years, but it's different now.

Yong Soo trusts her, and the satellites are beginning to do the same. She would be actively betraying their trust to a brother that she knows isn't right, isn't looking out for for their family at all.

She swallows thickly before answering. "Of course I would. But he has done nothing, no one has lately."

Lies, all lies, but he buys it because she has never given him reason not to.

Ivan walks away. "Good, keep it that way."

For the first time, Russia's personal canary does not sing.


	48. Raised for the Slaughter

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLVIII: Raised for the Slaughter

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Abraham took Issac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill. While his daughter hid and watched, she dared not breathe she was so still...<br>_

* * *

><p>China remembers why he doesn't like Ivan's house the moment he step into the office. Sure the house was big but it was empty, it held no warmth, no trace of home. He beats back a bit of guilt at leaving his younger brother in such a damp place.<p>

_'Its for his own good' H_e tells himself not for the first time. It had to be done. Now especially.

"You don't come here very often Yao, what brings you to my house~?" Ivan asks sweetly, the expression looking out of place on him. "Or have you come to take back your baby brother? He'll be happy to go, he misses you so much. Though he's certainly making friends here~."

Yao grits his teeth. "No. He can't know I'm here. There are…problems aru."

The smile melts from Russia's face instantly. "Problems?"

"That idiot, America, he's been poking around at Yong Soo's house." The Chinese man paces the room, his arms held behind him to stop him from fidgeting. "He knows that he's gone, and he's trying to find where."

"Let him try." Russia shrugs unworried. "Alfred loves a good mystery, let him have one."

Yao's head snaps towards him with a glare. "Do you want to cause another international incident aru? We can't risk losing another nation to them. Korea must be hidden."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

On the other side of the slightly ajar office door; Natalia bites her lip so hard it bleeds and then, runs.


	49. Lost and Found

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter XLIX: Lost and Found

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Feet don't fail me now, take me to that finish line. Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take, but I'm hoping at the gates they'll tell me that you're mine ...<em>

* * *

><p>"Where is Korea!" Belarus swings the door to Prussia's room open so suddenly that Prussia and Hungary jump out of their compromising position with far less grace expected from two trained warriors. Gilbert ends up sprawled across the floor and Elizaveta scrambles to pull a thin sheet over her exposed chest.<p>

"What the hell? Don't you know how to knock?!"

"This isn't how it looks!"

Lies. Even an idiot could tell what they were up to even without walking in and practically seeing it. Which Belarus was very eager to not do anymore.

_'I don't have time for this!'_

"I don't care about you two having sex. I just need to know where Korea is. It is urgent." She stares Hungary in the eye and does her best to ignore the naked German man.

"You had to ask us about it? We don't babysit the kid, hell if we know." Prussia supplies as he finally shrugs into his pants.

"Shut up Gil." Hungary narrows her gaze and says nothing more.

The blonde woman rolls her eyes. "I will say nothing to my brother, it's none of his business, or mine." She ignores Prussia's muttered 'That'd be a first.' and clenches her fists. "Where is he….please?"

Elizaveta stares at her for a long time before sighing. "He was cleaning the basement with Latvia this morning. He's probably still down there.

Shit.

"Thank you. Carry on." Belarus practically runs towards the stairs, leaving two very naked and confused nations in her wake.


	50. Inquisitive Minds

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter L: Inquisitive Minds

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Trouble he will find you no matter where you go. No matter if you're fast, not matter if you're slow...<em>

* * *

><p>One minute he is helping Yong Soo clean, and by clean he means 'snoop through', old dusty papers in the basement, and the next Natalia is thundering down the stairs with a frenzied look on her face.<p>

"Miss Belarus wh-what-" Latvia stutters guiltily. The last thing he needed was to get in more trouble with Russia. Belarus was her elder brother's eyes and ear in the house; or at least she had been up until very recently. And while everyone else was quick to believe the sudden change of heart in the female nation, he wasn't so forgiving. He couldn't afford to be.

Belarus doesn't spare him a glance; she only looks at Korea with strained patience reflected in her blue eyes. "Get out."

They all know she is talking to him.

"But I-"

"Get. Out. Now."

Latvia looks between the two unlikely countries, unsure of what to do.

Korea gives him a an understand smile. "It's fine Ravis, we'll finish 'cleaning' later alright?"

"…Are you sure?"

"OUT. NOW." Belarus nearly screeches.

Yong Soo nods, and the small Slavic nation almost runs out of the room that was suddenly filled with a tension thick enough to cut through. He doesn't want to know just what is going on between them, he really doesn't, but at the same time he can't deny that he is curious. What could she possibly have to say to him the required such privacy?

Lithuania always calls him a glutton for punishment, and maybe it's true.


	51. Under Your Feet

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Li: Under Your Feet

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I like the peace in the backseat. I don't have to drive, I don't have to speak...<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus locks the door at the top of the stairs the minute Latvia leaves. Yong Soo grins and whistles low playfully. "Nat, if you wanted alone time you could have just told me."<p>

The blonde ignores his flirty tone in favor of concentrating on the task at hand,.

She was playing with fire here; telling Korea about his brother being in the house and his plan of letting him rot here for several years was likely to trigger a collapse in his personality. It would put them at risk. It would likely put her at risk, being the bearer of bad news, but she can't not tell him.

She hates how she has grown a conscience. "I need to tell you something." she starts carefully, "and I need you to stay in control."

The smile instantly falls from his face. "What's wrong?"

"I mean it, you have to stay calm Yong Soo."

"Is it about the others? Is it about….Yao?"

The female nation doesn't respond for several moments, trying to be a wordsmith that she isn't, as to break the news as delicately as she can, but the wait it too much for the Korean nation, who has never been patient by any stretch of the imagination. "Nat please!"

His sudden tone makes her do exactly what she had been trying to avoid; Natalia blurts it out bluntly.

"America is looking for you. Your brother is here and he's going to leave here you until the world forgets about you."


	52. A Delicate Position

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Lii: A Delicate Position

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I suffer mornings most of all, I feel so powerless and small. By ten o'clock I'm back in bed fighting the jury in my head...<em>

* * *

><p>He stays in control; but just barely.<p>

The Korean nation takes a large step away from her and shakes his head. "You're wrong, he wouldn't do that. Why would you say such a terrible thing?"

Yong Soo knows that she is hurt by rejection, but his head is spinning and his heart too heavy to care.

"Korea-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore. Hyung-nim is here right? Then I have to talk to him. He'll tell you that's not what he meant. I have to see him.-" He moves to ascend the stairs but Belarus grabs his arm and tugs hard.

"You can't see him, just listen to me-" He yanks out of her grip as if the very thought burned him. The force of the action knocks Natalia from her feet, sending her sprawling messily on the dusty basement floor.

"He's my brother!"

"And Ivan is mine!" She spits back rapidly. "And if you go and find China, my brother will know that I spied on him. For you. It-" Natalia shutters to think of what the punishment would be for such a thing. Ivan would completely deteriorate if he knew that even his family couldn't be trusted. "…..My brother is not a forgiving man. It would not end well for me. Or anyone."

Korea says nothing and stares at his unlikely friend, conflict practically radiating from his core.

Natalia stares right back. "Yong Soo, don't take my last bit of dignity and make me beg. Don't go."


	53. Baby We're Done

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Liii: Baby We're Done

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Everything you think you know baby is wrong. <em>_It's all over but the crying, fade to black I'm sick of trying. Took too much and now I'm done. It's all over but the crying__..._

* * *

><p>Yong Soo clearly has only two roads available to him; Go or Stay. Right or Left. Yao or Natalia. There is no middle ground.<p>

His heart feels too small in his chest, as if his blood has turned to jelly and is unable to pump correctly.

It shouldn't even be an issue. Yao was the one person he treasured above all others, he loved his brother to the point of giving up half of his life for him. Literally.

He wanted to go and find his brother. Turn right, Pick Yao.

But there was Belarus, so much like him, yet so much worse, sprawled out on the dirty floor asking him not to.

She risked what mattered most to her; her brother's love, to tell him, hoping that he wouldn't betray the rare trust that she had bestowed upon him.

If he turns right, Natalia will be the one that pays for it, not him.

Yong Soo's feet ache to climb the stair, but he forces himself to kneel before the female nation instead. The korean cradles her head with too cold fingers and brings their heads close so that he can intensely search her lipid blue eyes for any sign of duplicity.

He can't find any and it breaks his heart.

"He's never going to take me home is he?"

Belarus lays an equally cold hand on his cheek, understanding what it felt like to have your eyes opened to an unfair truth.

"No. He isn't."

Korea goes left.


	54. A to B

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Liv: A to B

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I know you told me break their hearts, but it's you I wanna take apart. And I will never ever be the first to say it, but still I know that they know...<em>

* * *

><p>It is universally known that the nation of Belarus had the tendency to run a bit obsessive. It radiated in everything she did; it kept the chaotic world at bay, in the palm of her hand, controllable, stable.<p>

But as of late, the rigid schedule that so consumed Natalia's life began to sprout cracks; she changed her seating arrangements, merged chore charts, wandered the halls past lights out. Strangest of all was that even though she still seemingly sought out her brother, no secrets seemed to be passed between them.

It was as if a switch had been flipped that none of them had even known existed; and now they were left scratching their heads wondering why almost over night the blonde haired nation's allegiances had shifted.

Each member of the satellites had their theories concerning what had come over their resident ice queen; most of them having something to do with the asian nation that was seen increasingly in her company, but no one dare speak them out loud.

Natalia appears a half hour late for breakfast and walks directly to Lithuania, who is visibly ruffled by her presence."Yong Soo is not feeling well, I will take his breakfast to him."

Lithuania dumbly nods and hands her Korea's portion.

"Thank you Toris."

The entire table watches as she leaves, head held high. Gilbert breaks the minute long silence. "...We're all completely aware of how weirdly fucking bearable Korea has made her right?"

Five heads collectively nod their agreement.


	55. Imperfect Boys

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Lv: Imperfect boys

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming apart at the seams, pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams. Now buzz, buzz, buzz. Doc, there's a hole where something was...<em>

* * *

><p>"Y'know, your bedside manner is surprisingly good. I'm impressed." Korea jokes as he ladles oatmeal into his mouth. Neither of them talk about the events of the last few days, because if nothing else both nations are experts in pretending that everything is okay when its not.<p>

Belarus rolls her eyes. "Go ahead, laugh it up. No one will believe you."

"No, I mean it Nat. You're good at this. Your mom must have taught you well." He chirps the best he can between bites.

Natalia vehemently ignores that her cheeks are warm. "...Idiot. Nation's don't have mothers. I just learned from watching Irina take care of Ivan. He was sick a lot when he was smaller."

She looks at her hands, unsure if mentioning her brother is a good idea. Russia had been the center of the world for so long, that trying not to talk about him was like trying to pretend the sun didn't exist when you could still feel it shining on your back.

Korea just smiles and accepts it as a necessary evil. "I had a mother once. And sisters. Though I wish they were more like Ukraine. They were all pushy and rough; much more likely to get me beat up then patched up."

The statement causes so many questions to form that the blonde isn't sure where to start. "You're full of secrets aren't you?"

Yong Soo shrugs and takes her hand. "They're only secrets if no one asks about them."


	56. We Both Know

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Lvi: We Both Know

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I've asked about you and they've told me things but my mind didn't change, I still the feel the same. A life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed. I've had mine, you've had yours we both know...<br>_

* * *

><p>One day, her curiosity gets the best of her and she proposes an exchange of sorts.<p>

"It doesn't have to be an exchange, I'll just tell you whatever you want to know." Korea complains.

Belarus adamantly refuses any information given for free. They need a trade, a barter, a deal, something. In this house secrets were everything; and the idea of him simply giving them over to her despite the fact that she had up until very recently been in the business of spoiling secrets, didn't sit well with Natalia at all.

"One of your secrets for one of mine then."

Yong Soo scoffs and petulantly looks away from her and out the second story window. June was nearly in bloom and his soul itches for sun or any warmth at all.

Belarus frowns deeper than usual at her companion's expression. Yong Soo could be moodier than any woman, herself included. Perfectly pleasant and jovial one minute, then sullen and irritated the next. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Friends don't pay for each others secrets."

"We hardly have a typical friendship. There must be something you want from me."

When the korean's dark brown eyes trail over her, all at once bright, heated, hopeful and indignant, Belarus knows that they are suddenly talking about a different issue all together. An issue that had slowly been compounding since their first meeting nearly a year ago.

"I want a lot of things Natalia."


	57. Radioactive

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Lvii: Radioactive

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>My heart is nuclear, love is all that I fear. Ready to be let down, now I'm heading for a meltdown. <em>_Tonight I feel like neon gold, __I take one look at you and I grow cold...  
><em>

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed were marked by an increase in tension; not just between the two nations involved, but for the rest of the household as well. Not that the satellites knew just <em>why <em>they were walking on eggshells; only that one wrong move would likely result in Korea and Belarus killing each other.

It was the strangest hot/cold war any of them had ever witnessed, and frankly Hungary was sick of it.

There were days when they were friends; weirdly close friends who could have a whole conversation without exchanging any words, just a single glance across the breakfast table.

But there were also days when they were after blood.

For someone so upbeat, Yong Soo could be surprisingly volatile. He smile and pull out Natalia's chair for her at lunch, but by dinner he would be be aggressively ignoring her, mashing his dinner with a fork so hard that Lithuania was concerned he'd mash right through the plate.

And Belarus always knew just what button to push to make him stare at her in awe before the insult, implication, or injury registered and made him wallow in his own emotions for the rest of the night.

"What are you squirming over?" Prussia groans irritatedly when Hungary sighs for the third time in ten minutes.

"What do you think is happening between the queenbee and the incredible sulk lately?"

Gilbert snorts. "Babe, I wouldn't even touch that beehive with a nine meter pole."

Elizaveta can't help but agree.


	58. Sweeping Insensitivity

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Lviii: Sweeping Insensitivity

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth. Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cutouts. Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you; You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit...<br>_

* * *

><p>Ivan had had his doubts, but let it not be said that his youngest sister could not carry out orders. The house had been running smoothly ever since he had charged Natalia with keeping tabs on Korea. For the most part at least.<p>

He didn't doubt that there was something brewing below the surface, there always was, but for the time being Ivan felt reasonably content; enough to leave home for a few days and be mostly certain that there would not be anarchy upon his return.

"There is a world conference in Geneva next week." Russia announces merrily at dinner. The satellites, much like their namesake, are a captive audience to his announcement.

Toris, once again stepping into the role of defacto spokesperson, nervously smiles. "That sounds fun."

Russia laughs."I'm glad you think so Liet, because I've decided to take you, Estonia and Latvia with me."

Several things happen at once:

Lithuania sputters unintelligibly. Estonia chokes on his soup and spends the next few moments coughing. Ukraine mummers an 'oh dear' before handing Eduard a glass of water. Hungary swivels her head to glare incredulously at Russia so violently that vertebra can be heard snapping. Latvia and Prussia speaks without thinking.

"Why us?"

"Why them?"

Belarus drops, possibly stabs, her steak knife into the wooden table and Korea grits his teeth and grasps Belarus' other hand underneath the table willing them both to stay calm.

Russia smiles; They'd all taken it pretty well in his opinion.


	59. The Most Cake

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter Lix: The Most Cake

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I want to be the girl with the most cake, I love him so much it just turns to hate. I fake it so real I am beyond fake. And someday you will ache like I ache...<br>_

* * *

><p>Natalia is angry, she is livid and she wants blood. It feels like her heart is full of thousands of angry bees that would sting her to death least she let them escape. She would say that she saw red if she didn't think such a phrase would please her brother.<p>

And Russia's pleasure was the last thing she wanted right now.

Ivan had overlooked her, expecting her to babysit the 'troublemakers' in his absence. Her brother had always taken her to political meetings with him.

She wants to lash out, but she knows that she can't which only make her angrier. For the first time in her life she is simply a chess piece like the rest of the satellites; subject to control by a grandmaster.

Belarus is no one's pawn; not even her brother's.

Any revenge must be planned out delicately, Ivan must never know lest the consequences be great for them all. It should have concerned her that a year ago she was worshipping her brother's visions of the world and now, through a surreal change of heart, she was actively working to make sure they never came to fruition.

_'Things change, and so do people.'_ She tells herself stubbornly. A bit of her worried about how Russia would take this. _'Old habits die hard I guess.'_

Natalia was steels her resolve and corners Liet as he's packing for the conference efore she can talk herself out of it.

"I need you to do something for me."


	60. Golden

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LX: Golden

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

**Note**: I feel as if we've been in Belarus' POV for such a long time. We'll be getting back to Korea in the next few chapters I promise.

* * *

><p><em>If I raise my voice, will someone get hurt? And if I can't feel then I won't get touched? If no truths are spoken then no lies can hide. Silence is golden...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Stop staring at me!" Belarus slams her hands down on the table, knocking over the vase of sunflowers that had been set up to brighten up the room.<p>

Irina cringes. "Naty please calm-"

"No _sestra_, I will not calm down. You all keep staring at me like I'm a caged animal!" The blonde nation glares at the nations left behind in the soviet house.

Korea and Ukraine avert their eyes in embarrassment at being caught, while Prussia and Hungary continue to stare without remorse.

As loathed as Irina was to admit it, her sister was something of a caged beast; not quite feral anymore but by no means safe enough to pet. They have no idea where they stand.

Natalia curls her lip in disgust. "I'm not telling Brother anything. I'm not your jailer. He'll be gone for four days and I don't care what you do in them; now or when he returns." She directly says this to Prussia and Hungary who stood the most to gain or lose from her silence.

Elizaveta narrows her eyes in challenge and Belarus can practically see the plan forming in her head.

"Just don't run away. It won't work. Brother will drag you back kicking and screaming and bloody. It'll make you wish you were dead. Remember what happen to Poland."

Immediately a sobering silence suffocates all thoughts of rebellion. Yong Soo looks around confused, but no one will meet his eyes.

Natalia sits. "You have four days, make the most of them."


	61. Struck Dumb

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXi: Struck Dumb

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I remember seeing you my tongue struck dumb, When you first came here from wherever it was you came from. The power in your voice, your rough touch, you keeping care of me, keeping watch...<br>_

* * *

><p>No one wastes any time.<p>

Four days is not long enough recall how to live again, but they do their best to remember. It is the middle of summer and the sun shines high in the Russian sky. Wordlessly the make their way outside after what would always be referred to as the 'tense breakfast'.

Hungary and Prussia dig out their long neglected swords and spar. It is effortless to slip into their old song and dance of vicious insults and harsh blows. Their muscles will ache in the morning for it, but it is so _normal_ for them that it is worth the pain.

Ukraine sits on the patio with her wide brimmed hat and reads the Jane Austen books that England gave her a few decades ago. There is a thick layer of dusk on them from being hidden in her trunks, but the smell of the old pages gives her solace.

Korea takes Belarus' hand and leads her into the small field at the edge of the property, filled to the brim with sunflowers. He doesn't let go of her hand as they sit in the sunlight basking with the tall stalks shadowing them.

Yong Soo knows what he wants, but he isn't sure if Natalia is willing, or able, to give it to him. He forces out smalltalk.

"I haven't been outside in a while."

"Me neither."

"It's nice."

"The sun suits you."

Natalia snatches her hand back and glares "Well the shadows don't suit _you_."


	62. Paid My Fare

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXii: Paid My Fare

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>All the streetlights glowing happened to be just like moments passing in front of me. So I hopped in, the cab and I paid my fare. See I know my destination but I'm just not there in the streets. Life's just not fair...<br>_

* * *

><p>Korea was a creature of absolutes.<p>

He knew nothing of moderation; it wasn't in his nature.

He grew up with the fruits of two courts at his fingertips; any material thing he wanted would be given to him without question. He was a nation, a Korean boy-prince raised in a golden cage of the Chinese empire. Nothing had ever been denied him; bar his brother's constant love.

He loved with a love that was greater than love, and hated with a fury that rivaled a monsoon. No halves, All or None, Everything or Nothing. There was no in-between.

At least there hadn't been.

Yong Soo lives in a world of in-betweens now, a castle of shadows. The soviet house was both a punch to the gut and much a needed breath of fresh air. Grey.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He wonders aloud.

"Of course it's a bad thing. You used to be so sure of everything. You've become…less. Less yourself."

Yong Soo struggles to explain what he has never bothered to put into words. "I didn't question anything before." He answers softly. "I did what I was told without thinking about it. And yeah, it kept me in hyung-nims good graces, but it cost me half of my people. My sister Vietnam once told me that I was too sure, that I didn't think about what was happening because I only saw what I wanted."

He lays his hand over his heart "And that got me sent here."


	63. Shine Bright

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXiii: Shine Bright

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy. When you hold me, I'm alive. We're like diamonds in the sky...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Then it has done you no good." Natalia quips with annoyance.<p>

"It has though!" Yong Soo quickly interjects. "Don't get me wrong, I hate it here, I miss my home and my family and even wearing my own clothes. But at the same time, I would have never known how unhappy I was before if I hadn't been really miserable here."

Natalia makes a face of confusion, tinged with a bit of hurt that she tries to snuff out. "I don't understand."

"Well," he ponders outloud. "-despite how much the soviet sucks, it's given me a lot of good things too. I know how make Lithuanian food in my sleep. Miss Ukraine has been secretly teaching me swear words in Russian. I can clean fireplaces like a champ. And I got to meet you Natalia."

Belarus blushes deeply, which only makes him go on.

"Being around you has made me tougher; I'm not afraid of my own darkness anymore because of you. And I like to think I've made you a little bit softer in return. Less likely to scratch people's eyes out rather than talk to them; More likely to try new things. So, okay, this place has dimmed me a bit, but that's alright because if it's given me some shadowy depth then it's made you burn bright like a star."

Korea smiles at her and he feels more at peace with himself than he has in a long time.

"And that makes it worth it for me."


	64. Glass Slipper

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXiv: Glass Slipper

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>How many princes will it take to put a girl like this back together again? How many instances can you point out where I was less than kind? How many happy endings do you need to change your fucking mind?...<br>_

* * *

><p>Korea is a bit miffed at himself for going to bed at ten pm per-usual, despite having the freedom to stay up as late as he'd like in Ivan's absence. But after a year his body is used to it. So when Belarus knocks on his door near midnight, he is unprepared for the way she grabs his collar, pulls him into the hallway and slams him into the wall.<p>

"Ow, What gives Nat?"

"I am not a good person." She says through grit teeth.

"I thought we were over this beating me up in the middle of the night thing?" Belarus slams him into the wall again in a painful command to be silent. On some level the asain nation finds it telling that when Russia tried to muscle him into cooperation he fought tooth and nail, but he lets Belarus toss him around like a rag doll with little resistance.

_'Wow, I am one sick puppy da-ze.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Shut. Up." She glares at him with tepid blue eyes. "My entire life I've only been worth however many men nations were willing to lose to keep me, my brother included. And I did nothing to stop it. I am bright. I am not a star. And if you think that I am than you're lying to yourself and are no better than everyone who tried to make me into something tamable because they thought that I needed a sweet temperament to match my pretty face."


	65. Want to be Wanted

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXv: Want to be Wanted

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I love you, and I love how you love how I love you, but I don't need you. Don't need you to need me to love you. If your love changed into hate, would my love had been a mistake? I don't know. I don't know... <em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yong Soo bristles at her accusation. "That's not what I mean Nat and you know it."<p>

She slams him into the wall again, angrier than he's ever seen her. "Do I? Because if we're being honest with each other I don't know anything about you; other than you're borderline manic when you don't get your way and you're in love with a man that treats you like dirt."

She is baiting him, he knows it, and it takes every ounce of his self-control to not bite. "At least I know what I want."

"It didn't matter what I wanted before!" She snarls and goes to slam him into the wall again, but he catches her wrists in his hands before she can. Belarus glares "My life wasn't my own. I didn't have to know anything, it was easy."

Korea's heart goes out to her, it really does. China may not have loved him like he wanted, but he never crushed his spirit so much that he didn't know how to want more; how to dream.

"But you came here and ruined everything. You're stubborn and childish and stupidly naïve and I see far too much of myself in you to be considered healthy but for some reason I _want_ to be around you. And…." The blonde looks him dead in the eye and there is so much conflicting emotion in there that Yong Soo doesn't know where to start untangling it, if it ever can be.

"And that scares me."


	66. A Controlling Interest

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXvi: A Controlling Interest

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I want to know exactly what it's going to take. I want to see you insert yourself into glory. I want your touches to scar me so I'll know where you've been<em>_... __  
><em>

* * *

><p>His heart is beating so painfully loud in his ears that he is certain that Natalia can hear it. Korea gently removes her clenched hands from his collar and lowers them to her sides.<p>

"What could you want that would upset you so much?"

Her features suddenly shift to an expression he has never seen and Belarus rests a hand against his cheek. It is lightyears different from moments ago, soft and vulnerable, but he fears it will bruise his soul more than any assault.

She throws his words back at him. "I want a lot of things Yong Soo."

It is too tempting a trap, the flame too bright to resist not asking. "What do you want Natalia?"

With the smallest of steps Belarus brings herself so close that they are breathing the same air and lays her head on his chest. Despite their height difference she fits comfortably against him, the top of her head just barely reaching his shoulder.

It's been so long since he's had _real_ human contact that it takes Yong Soo a moment to realize that Natalia is talking.

"I want to go somewhere and comeback, or not comeback, whenever I please. I want to eat real food. I want to set my own schedule; I want to get out of this house. I want to run my own country. I want to be beholden to no one but myself, not to whoever has enough soldiers to conquer me. I want to be free."


	67. Ask These Things of Me

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXvii: Ask These Things of Me

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere left to run so let's just get it over with. <em>_Soon my love, you'll see y__ou're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love because all I want is you__... __  
><em>

* * *

><p>The hand that had previously been on his cheek now presses against his wildly pulsing jugular. Her words and lips ghost over his neck and there is nothing he can do to move from such a vulnerable position.<p>

"And I want you."

Korea knows that if he is going to panic now is the time because he has seen Natalia when she has set her eyes on someone; intense, suffocating, undeterred by anything.

"I want to understand you Yong Soo; I want to know what you were like before. I want you to enjoy the sunlight enough for the both of us. I want to stop dragging you into our world. I want to stop destroying you, but I can't."

He forgets how to breathe.

"I want to have my way with you; until you can't remember your brother's name, let alone your own. I want to rip you open and see how you tick; I want to know just how much it takes to make you lose control and see what everyone else would turn away from. I want to drag you down to my level and keep you there."

Belarus is broken, much more broken than he is. She knows nothing of wanting in moderation after hundreds of years of being denied any consideration. She is nothing like China, and Korea fears that she'll make good on her offer and shatter him completely, so they're both ruined.

And he isn't sure if he should, or could, stop her.

**Note;**_ things were getting entirely too lovey-dovey there for a minute, we needed a refresher course on just who we are dealing with._


	68. The Lucky Ones

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXviii: The Lucky Ones

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I got so scared, I thought no one could save me then you came along scooped me up like a baby. <em>_Every now and then the stars align, __Boy and girl meet by the great design. Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?__... __  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I want to show you just how wrong you are about me being good. I want to know if you taste the way that I feel. I want everything that we already have, but different. I want. And I feel like I'll always be hungry for more."<p>

Belarus seems to sense the signs of him being freaked out, the seed of rejection, and adjusts her methods accordingly. She pulls away an gently pull his face down until they are eye to eye. Her tone is quiet, but sure, the voice she has used to calm him down in the past. "I am not good with words."

The statement is such an understatement that Yong Soo can't help but crack a smile, breaking some of the tension. "You think?"

Belarus cocks her head to the side. "There you go again, one minute you are about to run for your life, then next you are joking. _That, _above all else, is what I want."

Korea mimics her hold and cradles her face in his hands. She is cold where he is warm, tiny where he is large. "And what about what I want?"

She licks her lips and his eyes unconsciously follow the movement of her pink tongue. "What do you want Yong Soo?"

"I want everything."

And when his lips crash down onto hers in the middle of the hallway, Yong Soo understands what Natalia meant by always being hungry, because he can't picture himself ever getting his fill of this.


	69. Oil on my Hands

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXix: Oil on my Hands

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Now I have come to understand the way it is; It's not a secret anymore because we've been through this before. From tonight I know that you're the only one. I've been confused and in the dark bu now I understand<em>_... __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Belarus has never been a fan of kissing. It was too wet, too sloppy; she didn't much enjoy lapping at another person's tongue like a dog. It wasn't as though she kissed an inordinate amount of people in her life, most of the kisses she had ever experienced were of the courtly kind: On the hand.<p>

The few and far between proper kisses that she partook in left her less than pleased. It was an act she tolerated, not enjoyed: A necessary evil.

Korea, in what she was learning was a pattern, is the exception to the rule.

He pulls away from her and when he breathes his breath is moist across her face. It doesn't turn her off as it usually would though. "What do you want?"

Natalia rubs her palms up and down the column of his throat because she likes the feel of his skin and pulse under her hands. "I thought we went over that already."

Yong Soo is surprisingly serious. "No, I mean in –this-." No one has bothered to ask before. "What do you like Nat?"

The honesty in his voice calms the roaring heat in her veins into something pleasantly warm and comforting. She doesn't want to devour him whole anymore, but bask in the feeling.

"You. I like kissing you."

Somehow this is more intimate than their previous activates and it makes the Korean boy blush scarlet.

_'It's going to be hard to let you go._' She thinks. _'I can tell already'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: this story is mostly likely going to go up in rating within the next ten chapters or so. It won't be anything downright pornographic, but it will have more 'adult' themes explored. Just a fair warning.


	70. Power On

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXX: Power On

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>It's okay to say you've go a weak spot, you don't always have to be on top. Better to be hated than loved, loved, loved for what you're not. You're vulnerable so vulnerable, you are not a robot. You're lovable, so lovable, but you're just troubled... <em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>If Ukraine notices that something has shifted between her little sister and Asian nation, she doesn't say anything out loud. In practice though she is as transparent as can be. Natalia privately admits that behind her kind nature lurks a devious streak.<p>

"Well isn't this just convenient." She grumbles as she and Yong Soo make their way to the closest town to restock their groceries. It was task usually left to Liet and Estonia, but Irina had been adamant that the only people capable of doing it in their absence were the two of them.

_'How very subtle sestra'_

"In her defense, do you really want Gil picking out food for us?" Korea chirps perkily. That was one of his more annoying traits she decides: the ever present optimism.

Belarus grunts in reply.

"Do you think she knows?" He asks nonchalantly but a year of being around him has trained her to pick up the stress in his tone; she is used to his mood swings by now.

Natalia feigns ignorance. "Knows what?"

Korea eyes her shiftily "About us, this."

The blonde fights the urge to smile. Korea is as unsure as she is unshakeable and it's charming now that she can kiss the fragility out of him. "I can't see how she would."

They are silent for a moment and in the distance the train horn blares. "Would it bother you? If she knew?"

"No, as long as my brother doesn't find out, I could care less who knows."


	71. Runs in the Family

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXI: Runs in the Family

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I cannot run from my family, they're hiding inside of me; corpses on ice. Come in if you'd like but don't tell my family they'd never forgive me. They'd say that I'm crazy; but they would say anything if it would shut me up... <em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Belarus asks as nonchalantly as they carouse the open air market in search of what Yong Soo deemed an 'acceptable' potato.<p>

The Korean's eyes flash toward her for a split second before he returns to the two potatoes between his hand. "You can ask me anything."

"I know that."

"Then just ask." He says flatly before turning his attention to the shop keeper who is so charmed that she gives him an extra legume. Natalia appreciates having him here to do the interacting; talking to people has never been her forte.

"Brat." She mummers but it is more fond than insulting. "You mentioned you had sisters. What are they like?"

Korea laughs. "You remember that? That was forever ago."

"It was a month ago."

This only makes him smile more and wink. "You've been thinking about this for a while huh?" He speaks openly as he begins rifling through another stall, utterly unconcerned about sharing such personal information with her. "I have two sisters, Taiwan and Vietnam, who are both sort of bossy. Mei can be nice though, she used to let me play with her hair when we were little. Lan and I aren't that close though; she was already grown up when I came to live with hyung-nim so we never spent much time together."

"Do you miss them?"

He stops looking through the loaves of bread and faces her with an abashed expression. "Honestly, I don't really miss them at all."


	72. No Games

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXII: No Games

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>It's a gory sort of story that's been told a million times before. Don't be sorry just ignore me because honestly I'm too sore from fitting exactly to ride into setting suns aching to stand on my own two feet... <em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Belarus makes Korea carry everything home, something no one is surprised by.<p>

What Ukraine _is_ surprised by is the large hickey that has magically appeared on the asian nation's neck sometime in the last three hours. The mark is dark and mottled on Yong Soo's otherwise pale skin but he doesn't seem bothered by its presence at all, instead enthusiastically taking the bags into the kitchen.

"Naty—" Ukraine says unsurely.

Everyone had heard their fight last night. It was why she had had them go get groceries together. She was hoping that the long walk would cool whatever tensions that had surfaced between them _this_ time.

There always seemed to be something.

Once, Ukraine had entertained the idea of Belarus having feelings towards their newest housemate, but their encounters had been too inconsistent, too volatile, to expect anything of substance to grown from it.

Clearly she'd been wrong.

Irina knows her younger sister better than she knows herself; She is loyal and unflinching at her best and obsessive and possessive at her worst. The hickey is a claim, a brand, to mark what she considered hers. Which apparently included Yong Soo now.

Irina sighs; she isn't mad at her, just worried.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Nat, please be careful."

"It's not a game." Belarus murmurs in return, surprising them both.

Ukraine still believes in happy endings, even after all the horror that she's lived through. But she can't see how this story can possibly have one.


	73. Fun in the Meantime

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXIII: Fun in the Meantime

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>Lost but now I am found; I can see but once I was blind. I was so confused as a little child, trying to take what I could get, scared that I couldn't find all the answers honey...<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Prussia throws open Korea's door without a second thought, just like he always has. "Hey Brat you interested in sparring with me and Hungary? Eli says I'm getting predictable, which is crazy, and somehow thinks you'd be a good challenge what with your chinky ways- HOLY FUCK!"<p>

A knife comes whizzing past his head and lands in the doorframe with a resounding thump. This is not the first time that Gilbert has almost been decapitated, and probably not the last, so he is mostly unconcerned.

He is too busy having the image of Korea feeling up a disheveled Belarus that is now permanently burned into his retinas.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" The blonde woman snarls pushing her companion off of her in an attempt to get to him. Korea groans and accepts his fate by burying his red face in the thin sheets out of shame.

_'Well, well, well doesn't this shit seem awfully familiar?' _He thinks with a cocky grin and no small amount of glee. "Now I'm not saying that this is revenge for last year, but-"

Belarus lunges.

Prussia slams the door and makes a hasty retreat to the relative safety of Elizaveta.

"Whoa, whats up with you? I thought I told you to get Korea? What use are you?"

The German man dismisses her petty scolding. "Not important! It's happened!"

"You finally grew a brain?"

"This isn't time for your sass woman! The thing!"

"The Thing?"

"Between Belarus and Korea! THE THING!"

Elizaveta gasps.


	74. Being Honest

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXIV: Being Honest

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>How can we resolve this now? If we let it go, and wonder how this can ever be the same. Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest...<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The nation of Belarus paces the small room with heavy footfalls, only pausing to push strands of blonde hair out of her face in frustration.<p>

Korea on the other hand and doesn't seem to be too concerned. "Okay so they know. So what? We know about their whatever -it-is-that-they have, so as long as we don't talk they won't. You gotta trust people more."

Natalia ignores his flippant tone. "I have never, and will never, care about their whatever-it-is-that-they-have." She stops pacing to stand before him, hands on her hips, in annoyance. "What I do care about, is how apparently unconcerned _you_ are about the fact that that idiot Prussia just saw me naked from the waist up."

The mirth drains from Yong Soo's face instantly.

* * *

><p>Hungary and Prussia sit on the later's bed in a rare moment of silence contemplation.<p>

Elizaveta wants to be happy about the new development, she really does, but something about the whole thing doesn't sit well with her.

"Gil." She says softly. "I need you to be honest with me."

The white haired nation grunts in agreement.

Hungary is unsure how to phrase it. "When you walked in on them….were they? I mean, did it seem as if? How much would you say-"

Prussia knows what she is trying to ask and rescues her from her stumbling. "Your boobs are better. Waaaaaaaay better. I mean hers were nice and all, but they've got nothing on your tits Eli."

Hungary lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank god."


	75. Blink

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXV: Blink

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>You know them all, I know it all; stay put and play along because i'm looking for my friend. Now I've got you, got you. And d<em>_on't you let me go, let me go tonight...__  
><em>

* * *

><p>If they want to do this right; it has to be tonight. Russia and the others were due to come back tomorrow afternoon and after that who knew when they would both be able to escape long enough to make the moment count.<p>

It is 10:30 at night; Ukraine is in bed, Prussia and Hungary are off doing whatever it is that they did and the door to Belarus' room has been locked and barricaded with a nightstand just in case.

They sit face to face the bed; Korea's face is a mix of eagerness and concern and Belarus simply stare and waits.

No distractions. No interruptions. No retreat.

There is nothing left but to actually, you know, do it.

"We're doing this."

The female nation nods gravely. "We're doing this. Tonight." She doesn't understand why he is being so fussy about this and he isn't exactly jumping to explain why.

This was all moving so fast; 4 days to someone as old as him is like a minute, a second. A blink of an eye.

"Okay. Okay." Yong Soo repeats quietly to himself as he reaches out and places his hands, grown rough from a year of hard work, on her upper arms and guides her into his lap. Natalia lets him move her with no protest, a testament to her trust in him.

She circles her arms around his shoulders and toys with the short hairs on the back of his neck. Korea shutters. "Ready when you are."


	76. Past Limbo

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXVI: Past Limbo

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

**Note**: With this chapter _Under the Rainbo_w has officially earned the 'M' rating~! Fair warning.

* * *

><p><em>Summer pales, like a ghost of stubborn spring. This itch, this prayerful longing for heat belies an angel's desire to take wing. <em>_So as you fall, fall into me sweet__  
>Persephone...<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Natalia arches into him, like a taunt bow, and rests her head on his shoulder. It's an open invitation to access to the zipper that holds her dress together. Yong Soo is thankful that his fingers don't shake when he clasps the tab and pulls down ever so slowly.<p>

She is thin and pale with skin so translucent he is almost sure he can see blue blood running just below the surface. The Korean man trails his fingers down each and every knob of her spine, agonizingly slow; too slow for her tastes. Belarus gets impatient and nips at this neck to hurry him up.

Korea pushes the dress down her shoulders, inch by inch. Natalia has elected to not wear a bra and his hands roam her back and sides uninhibited; but pauses a moment before excitedly palming a breast.

Belarus stops biting and nuzzles his neck instead.

She is soft and small but he likes the weight of the flesh in his hands. It's better than grasping at the nothing on his brother's chest. Yong Soo likes that Natalia gasps and sucks on her lip when he touches her chest; whereas Yao just scoffed and pushed his hands away.

He tweaks her peak between his fingers; she snaps up, a bow after the arrow has been shot, and groans. That's sounds like encouragement to him and he repeats the action on the other breast. Natalia squirms delightfully and presses down into his lap.

It's his turn to gasp.


	77. Second Circle

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXVII: Second Circle

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>When first you whisper that little white lie, The gods will laugh, the gods will cry...<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>When all of this began, on the brisk October night that changed everything, Yong Soo had never thought that he'd end up here; his heart more fractured than ever before, his mind infinitely more dangerous, and his body hot and bothered in Russia's little sister's bed.<p>

He'd never envisioned this kind of chapter in his life, let alone the severe genre change it took.

_'It's not the same.'_ he thinks to himself as Belarus unhooks the buttons of his shirt. She is oddly gentle about it; actually unbuttoning them instead of simply tearing it off him like he thought she would. _'It's not the same at all.'_

His shirt is discarded with little pomp, her dress following moments later.

It's completely different from when he and Yao did it. That was quick hands and sharp pleasure, it was sudden and all-encompassing in its brevity.

This felt like fire and ice; unhurried as if they had all the time in the world and not just the night.

The Korean man has no idea what this is and the realization makes him still.

Belarus smacks him on the back of the head. "Is me being naked not interesting enough for you?" Her tone is understandably sour and her face is scrunched up in annoyance with a hint of embarrassment. "I can get dressed again if all you're going to do is freeze like some blushing virgin."

Yong Soo sputters non-intelligently and turns away, his face burning as red as the soviet flag.


	78. We Slide

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXVIII: We Slide

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>In this soft circle, Reason's slave to desire. This feels like fun, this feels like fire...<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You've got to kidding me."<p>

Belarus pushes herself out his lap, causing him to groan. Whether it is from the feeling of her sliding over his erection or from the sheer embarrassment of it all she isn't sure. And frankly Natalia has more concerning things to deal with.

Yong Soo looks like he wishes the world would swallow him whole. "I'm not! I am not a virgin, sex was invented in Korea after all!" he laughs nervously, trying to mask his discomfort with blatant lies. He can almost see the walls rising up around the blonde's heart.

"Then it must be me. Am I not as good as you were hoping? Am I not as inspiring as your brother?" Her words are aimed to kill, her insecurities getting the better of her. The female nation suddenly grinds her hand into the tent in his pants; it is not a movement meant to please. Korea is left breathless from the sudden friction nonetheless. "Because part of you doesn't seem to mind that much."

He hisses and grabs at her hand with both of his. "That's- That not it! Natalia- just listen! Calm down for a minute."

Wrong thing to say.

The blonde's eyes narrow and her other hand tangles in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls hard. "You have five seconds to convince me not to rip your peninsula to shreds."

The brunette's eyes widen and he hurriedly spits out, "I've never done it with a girl before!"


	79. Small Indiscretions

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXIX: Small Indiscretions

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>These small indiscretions may get lost over time; So much like love, so much like crime...<em>

* * *

><p>She eyes him wearily. "You're lying."<p>

Yong Soo gives her a frantic expression; one of shame, disbelief and indignation. "Why on earth would I lie about that? When have I- ow- ever – ow- lied to you? Nat- ow-can you please let go of my good stuff now?"

Belarus forces herself to see past her anger and acknowledge that Korea has never been dishonest with her. She gives him the benefit of the doubt and lets go. "Explain." She demands, but not as harshly as she could have. This man is making her soft.

Said nation refuses to meet her eyes, still miffed. "What's to explain? I've been glued to Hyung-nim my whole life, where was I supposed to find a girl to _whatever_ with?"

Natalia's eye twitches.

"I was— _am_— I am in love with Hyung-nim so why would I ever need to figure out how it's supposed to go with girls?"

Natalia digs her nails into her bare thigh.

"It's not like I thought, _'Hey what if I get laid by Russia's little sister? Hm better read up on how to be the one of top'_ when I was getting sent here."

Natalia bites her lip.

"And up until you I didn't think I could even like girls, so I can't exactly help that I'm not sure about what you like done to you— hey don't make that face at me Nat, I'm being serious here da-ze!"

Natalia is nearly in tears with how hard she bursts out laughing.


	80. Complicit With Me

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXX: Complicit With Me

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>As fine, fine fabric slipping over your skin; this feels like silk, this feels like sin...<em>

* * *

><p>He wants to be mad at her, but her laughter distracts him from his completely justified anger.<p>

He's never heard Belarus laugh before.

It's not a pretty sound.

In fact it was creeping Korea out.

It almost sounds as if she is crying. The sound is rough and cracked from disuse. She clutches at her sides as it rolls through her, like tremors of an earthquake. She has hard time breathing, as if she has completely forgotten how to laugh and inhale at once. Which was a definitely possibility. Like most things concerning the female nation, even laughing is a violent affair.

This was, without a doubt, the most awkward sexual encounter that Yong Soo has ever had, and both he and his dick give up trying to understand.

"C-can't—breathe." She manages to croak out between the most painful sounding laugh he's ever heard.

The next ten minutes are spent reacquainting Belarus with breathing. And when that is accomplished they are left sitting awkwardly; all but naked.

"So, you've never had sex with a girl."

"Obviously not."

"But you've had sex with China?"

"Yeah."

"Only China?"

"There was never anyone else who came close."

"…Until me?"

"Until you."

Abruptly Yong Soo is on his back and Natalia straddles him with a dark look in her pale eyes. "Then I suppose I'm going to have to teach you exactly how to keep me pleased, hmmm?"

He can literally feel the blood drain from his head and rush to his cock.


	81. Anything for Love

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXXI: Anything for Love

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back. I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact...<em>

* * *

><p>It's difficult to get away from Ivan but luckily he has allies in the form of the other Baltics and Lithuania is able to convince them to keep the blond man occupied while he carries out the mission entrusted to him in the strictest of confidence.<p>

Toris is willing to do many stupidly dangerous things for love, especially when Belarus is concerned.

_"Deliver this for me." She asks the night before the entourage for Geneva was set to leave._

_Natalia doesn't often ask favors so he is understandably confused by the sudden request._

_"What is it?" He examined the seemingly ordinary envelope, finding nothing that would cause_

_alarm._

_Natalia's blue eyes bore into him. "Don't worry about that. The less you know the better. Just deliver this as quickly and discreetly as possible Liet. Please." _

_There is no doubt in his mind that she has placed great trust in him and the brunet is unwilling to let that trust down. "Of course."_

Lithuania hesitates outside the hotelroom door for only a moment before he steels nerves and knocks.

Alfred F. Jones is half asleep and disheveled when he opens the door but when he sees the nation that had once lived until his roof he is wide wake."Toris? What are you-"

There are a million things Liet would like to say to his friend, but time in running short and this isn't about him. "If anyone asks I was never hear but…I have a letter for you. From Miss Belarus."


	82. Marks

**Under the Rainbow**

Chapter LXXXII: Marks

_A story of the Soviet House told in perfect 250 word segments_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Korea/Belarus

* * *

><p><em>I can't get over you, you left your mark on me. I want your high love and emotion endlessly...<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus wakes first.<p>

It's not as if she is especially experienced in morning after's, but she can definitely sense that the world has taken a slightly different tone when she opens her eyes. It makes no sense really; the bed was still springy and the sheets wrapped around them were still threadbare. Their circumstances weren't any brighter, probably riskier given the new complications they had created, even more so if Lithuania had managed to carry out her task. Yet, somehow Natalia definitely _feels_ different.

Natalia is no stranger to the adage that sex changed people, but had never thought it true. But now, curled against Yong Soo's side, she isn't all that sure.

Korea is snores lightly and she can feel his palm resting on her ass as if guarding it. _'He would think that._' She thinks as she runs her fingers over the scratches littering his chest and shoulders. _'Whoops.'_

The scrapes are raised and warm to the touch. The asain nation would probably whine about it when he awoke but Belarus is unrepentant. She finds a queer pride in being the one that put them there, like planting a flag in uncharted territory. She was his first. _'Well, girl at least.'_

Natalia isn't all that interested in the details really.

And while the marks would fade the implications behind them would not. Korea had trusted her. Completely.

In a way, he is her first as well.

That trust burns warm in her chest for a long time after.


End file.
